The Master in Chicago
by crazyandproud14
Summary: After the Mystic Rangers are done with the master, they are informed of another threat in Chicago. Vida, Xander, Chip and Madison then are forced to find Nick and 5 young residents of Chicago that believe in magic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own either Power Rangers or Shake it up! **

**I just have to clarify that the season of Power Rangers in which I'm basing this story is Mystic Force. **

It was all over. Finally the Rangers had defeated the Master. No more Power Ranger business for a long time, or at least, that's what they thought

"Finally, we're done with the Master, and we've got nothing to worry about" Xander said.

"Yeah, finally, yay!" Vida said but in a worried tone.

"Vi, what's wrong?" Madison asked.

"Nothing, why do you always believe anything is wrong, I mean, come on guys!" she answered in a more worried tone.

"Vida, seriously, I know that there's something wrong" Chip said.

"Alright, I talked to Leelee yesterday…

(Flashback)

"Hey Leelee, now that we don't have to fight with your mother anymore maybe you could spend a little time with her, don't you think" I said.

"Yeah, I don't think so" she answered. "She has been really busy getting a….. Job. Yeah that's right, a job" When she said this, she seemed really nervous.

"Why would she want another job?" I asked her.

"Because, there are a lot of things that she broke when she became Necrolai, and she needs some little extra money to get it all fixed" she said.

"Are you sure she went to get a job?" I asked her, trying to get her to say some information.

"Oh, well, I trust in you, and I know that you will end up telling your friends, so let me just ask you a question: what would you think if I told you that my mom told me that there is another Master in Chicago?" she said.

(End of flashback)

"What?" Madison, Xander and Chip said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I told her" Vida said.

"Well, we can't fight because of two reasons" Madison said.

"Which are?" Xander said.

"We don't have our morphers, and even if we did we don't have a leader because Nick is not here" she said.

"I don't think we should disturb him, he is with his four parents" Xander said, and before he could continue Chip was looking at him with a strange look.

"Well, he does have four parents, his biological parents and his adoptive parents" Xander said.

"I know, but 'four parents' sounds weird, but that would be so cool…" Chip said.

"Anyway, we don't need him, I could be the new leader of the Rangers. I have potential" Xander said.

"Oh yeah, look who says it, the guy who cannot stand up just to take out the trash" Vida said.

"And anyway I still think we need a red ranger" Madison said.

"No I don't think so because we were, well, not perfectly fine without him, but we could take care of ourselves. I think you are the one who needs a red ranger" Vida said, smirking at Madison which caused her to blush a little.

"Why would she need Nick? I mean she can take care of herself" Chip said.

"Yeah, Chip, I think she meant another thing" Xander said.

"Well, back to the Chicago problem, what are we going to do?" Madison said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I went to Rootcore with Claire, and she told me this…" Vida said, while she started remembering another flashback.

(Flashback)

"Hey Claire" I said.

"Hey Vida. Check this out, I'm making a potion to turn whoever drinks it into a frog" Claire said.

"So I wanted to ask you a question-" I started but she interrupted me.

"It's about the second master in Chicago right?" she said. It was like if she could read my mind.

"How do you know? Did you read my mind?" I said, just to make sure.

"No. I know Leelee can't keep a secret" she answered.

"Yeah, I know that but- what? You knew from the start? Why didn't you call us?" I yelled.

"I was about, but I needed to talk to you first, because I need Nick, and you are the only ones that might know where he, Leanbow and Udonna are" she said.

"No, actually we don't know where he is" I said. "The only thing that we have of Nick is his baby blanket. Maddie has it"

(Flashback interrupted)

"Wait a minute, so Maddie has Nick's blanket?" Xander said.

"Yes, Nick gave it to her" Vida said.

"Why?" Chip asked.

"Chip, could you just let Vida continue?" Madison said blushing like before and trying to change the subject.

"Thanks Maddie" Vida asked.

"Hey Xander, I think I already know what Vida was talking about a minute ago" Chip said.

"Really? Because I'm still confused" Xander said.

(Continuing flashback)

So as I was saying, Claire was telling me something about going to Chicago.

"Vida, you, Madison, Xander and Chip need to know where Nick is and found another 5 warriors who would fight to defend their city" she said.

"Whoa, wait a minute" I said " you are saying that we need to look for another 5 warriors who would believe in magic in Chicago?"

"Yes, well actually you couldn't use teletransportation since you don't have your magic anymore so you and the others need to find Nick and move to Chicago"

(End flashback)

"What? Everybody except Vida exclaimed.

"Go to live to Chicago?" Madison said in a shocked voice.

"To train 5 little warriors" Xander said in the same tone Madison did.

"To defeat a little master? Awesome!" Chip said, but unlike Madison or Xander, he was happy.

"Chip, how can you be so happy" Madison said.

"We just defeated the Master, and now we have to go and train another 5 warriors for them to fight" Xander said.

"Don't worry guys it'll be fun. You know, the 4 of us together, with 5 kids… you know, we can actually spend some quality time together don't you think?" Vida said, trying to get the good side of it.

"Yeah, well we're not fighting but it's almost as good, I'm in" Chip said.

"Maddie, Xander, what about you?" Vida said.

"Well, Ok I mean we won't actually fight so Ok" Xander said.

Then everyone started to look at Madison.

"Ok, I will" she said. "But only because of two things, one is because I will be bored if you go on without me, and the other is that maybe I'll get the chance to return Nick's blanket to him"

"Seriously Xander, what did she mean with that?" Chip asked.

"I don't know, I'm a man. Ask Vida" Xander said, while they were preparing to go to Chicago.

(Meanwhile)

Cece and Rocky were heading out of the studio of 'Shake it up, Chicago!' when they spotted their friend Deuce along with Rocky's older brother Ty.

"Hey, guys" Deuce said to Cece and Rocky.

"Hey Deuce what's up?" Cece said.

"Well, nothing much just feeling kind of weird these days" he said.

"Yes, me too, I can't help but feel that something big is going to happen" Rocky said.

"Maybe it has to do with the show" Cece suggested.

"No, can we forget about the show for a moment, I'm talking about last night"

"You mean the earthquake?" Ty asked.

"Yes it was so weird, we never get any earthquakes here in Chicago" Rocky said.

"Well what you do think it was? That is was an earthquake that accidentally made darkness leave the Underworld so they could control the world? Come on Rocky" Cece said.

"Yes, I think I may be exaggerating things. I'll forget about it" she said,

And they just kept walking to their house.

**So what do you think? Please review, and if I have any mistakes please tell me ;) Happy day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. It's just that I don't know what could happen after this. But well, here it is the rest of the story I could have in my sorry it took me so long to update. Remember to review, please! XD**

Once they find out that they had to move to Chicago to train 5 warriors Vida, Madison, Chip and Xander didn't waste any time. But the time they spent looking for a place to live and work it was a total nightmare. However, they knew that the fate of the entire world and the magical dimension depended on them and the other 5 warriors their wands were going to choose. But they finally made it to Chicago some days afterwards, but no luck in finding Nick, Udonna or Leanbow.

"So this must be Chicago" Xander said when they finally arrived.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as everyone said it was bad" Chip said.

"Well now how are we going to find the 5 warriors?" Madison asked.

"Don't worry sis, the wands will find for themselves" Vida said.

"Alright" Everyone said, in a tired tone.

"So guys, I'm going to check out this place. Who wants to go with me?" Vida said.

"I will" said Chip. "Being in this place is so boring; I want to go somewhere before my head explodes"

"OK" Vida said "Bye Maddie bye Xander" Then she and Chip left them.

"Do you think these two are up to something?" Xander said.

"I don't know, but I know that when those two get something in their head, it usually takes a miracle to get them to forget it" Madison said.

(Later)

"Hey Chip, look at this place is so cool" Vida said. Suddenly, her morpher started to glow.

"Hey V, what's wrong with your morpher?" he said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just failing"

"Hey V, remember what you said? The morphers will find the warriors; maybe the pink warrior is close"

"Yeah, you're right, let's go find her-" then a second thought hit her "or him"

"I bet is a girl"

"Yes, I know"

They started walking like crazy. The morpher never indicated the places they were supposed to go, so they just guided themselves by the glow. They spent nearly 2 hours looking, and people would look at them as if they were crazy.

(Meanwhile)

"Rocky fast we're already late" Cece said.

"I'm going Cece, don't push me" Rocky said.

"Hey Cece, don't you forget something? I need breakfast, and this time I won't accept cereal in a bag" said Cece's little brother, Flynn.

"Sorry Flynn we got to go to the show, we're already late but there's cereal, and let me warn you that we don't have bacon" Cece said.

"I can't believe you care more of a dance show than me" Flynn said, trying to make his sister to make him some breakfast.

"Sorry Flynn gotta go, love you, bye" Cece said, as she and Rocky left.

Cece and Rocky were already late for the program, which started in nearly 15 minutes. They needed to rehearse some more, because the routine was not at all the way their boss Gary wanted. While they were heading out they spotted Chip and Vida, who were still following the glow in Vida's morpher.

"Um hey excuse me, what are you doing?" Rocky said.

"Um, nothing just trying to control this thing that won't stop glowing without a reason" Vida said nervously, trying to hide her morpher.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You look pretty nervous" Rocky said.

"What? Me? No just here walking around in the city with this mor- cell phone. "Vida said, still nervous.

"Yeah, hey dude, I think you should control your girlfriend" Cece said.

"I'm what?" Vida screamed.

"She's what?" Chip said.

"I'm what?" Vida repeated.

The way they said it just reminded them on how they reacted when Deuce believed Cece had a crush on him.

"Hey, we said that once, but the story was different and right now it's insignificant. Hi, I'm Cece and this is my best friend Rocky" Cece said.

"Oh, I'm Vida" she said.

"And I'm Chip, her best friend since-"

"You know? I think they get it"

"Yes, I know"

"Still, you look pretty nervous" Rocky asked. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes, of course," Chip said. "We were just looking here, interesting places. So what do you guys do for fun?"

"Well, right now we can't talk we have to leave, but, in some hours you could come here and we'll tell you what do we do for fun" Cece said, Vida and Chip agreed and they left. As they were walking, Vida noticed that the glow in her morpher started to decrease.

"Hey, Vida, what's wrong with your morpher?" Chip asked.

"It just stopped glowing, the last time I saw it glow, we were with Rocky and Cece" that's when both Chip and Vida realized that Vida's morpher had already found its new Ranger, but they couldn't know who she was.

**So what do you think? I don't think I will be able to update any of these days, because I return to school next Monday, but I promise I will update as soon as possible. And please review! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Here it is: the third chapter of the story! Please read and review. XD **

As soon as Vida realized she already found the girl she was supposed to train, she and Chip went with Madison and Xander to tell them.

"So you found the girl you're supposed to train, but you don't know who she is because you met two girls at the same time?" Xander asked.

"Yes" Vida answered. "And we agreed to meet them outside a building in two hours"

"OK, so I think we'll have to go to see who she was" Madison said. Suddenly, everyone was looking at Xander, who was watching a dancing show. Then he noticed they were watching him.

"What?" he answered. "This show is good; they got good music, good dancers"

"Ok, I want to see it" Vida sat beside Xander and started to watch the program, until she discovered something from behind.

"Wait a minute, there they are" she said, and then Chip and Madison started to watch television to see what she was talking about. "There, in the background, the red-haired and the brunette from behind, those are Cece and Rocky, the girls we met earlier"

"You say that one of them will be the next Pink Ranger?" Madison asked,

"Yes" she said. All they had to do now was waiting until they could meet them, to see who was going to be the next pink ranger.

What they didn't know, it's that the master already had found a follower, but he was so concentrated in his business that he didn't know what was going on.

The master was sitting in a chair, watching the same show the Rangers were: Shake It Up, Chicago! Then he heard a knock in his door. "Come in" he said. Then, the host of that same show, Gary Wilde, entered into his room.

"Are you ready to follow my every single command?" the Master said.

"Not all your commands, I mean, I got a life dude" Gary answered, but the Master just ignored him.

"When the rangers find their five apprentices, they will be so doomed!"

"I don't get one thing, why not destroying the ones that were already rangers?" Gary asked, more confused than before.

"Because, eventually the morphers will find another five rangers and we'll have to destroy those"

"Ok, just call me when you need something OK?" Gary said, as he slowly walked away.

Just when Cece and Rocky had finished their show, they walked together to their house, because they lived in the same building. While they were walking, they saw Chip and Vida walking by too.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Cece asked.

"Nothing, just checking out the place" Vida said "I have to admit, it's pretty cool" Suddenly, her morpher started to glow, attracting the attention of everyone who passed by.

"Um, Vida, your cell phone is glowing again" Rocky said.

"Um, yeah, it does this all the time" she said, pretty nervous "Sometimes it doesn't know when to stop glowing, like now"

"Chip, I think you should control your- I mean Vida" Cece said.

Chip and Vida looked at each other in panic, partly because they didn't know what to do. They still didn't know who was going to be the next Pink Ranger, and even if they did, they couldn't just sit with her and tell her 'Hey, I'm a Power Ranger, and you will be my successor; take my morpher'

"Um, guys, are you alright, you look kind of disoriented" Rocky said.

"What? Oh, oh yeah it's just that this place looks so beautiful" Chip said, trying to look convincible since he was terrible at lying. Rocky and Cece didn't have time to question them because they saw two familiar people dressed in sparkly clothes.

"I'm Gunther" the sparkly boy said.

"And I'm Tinka" the sparkly girl said.

"And we are-"

"The Hassenheffers"

As soon as they saw them, Chip and Vida knew by their clothes and way of talking that they were weirds from a weird country. But then Chip could saw something glowing in his pocket.

"Why do you have to do that every time you come by?" Rocky asked in total confusion.

"Because it's a tradition. In our country, if you don't do that, you lose your dignity" Tinka explained.

"Are you sure they still have dignity?" Vida asked Cece in a lower voice.

"Believe me," Cece answered "Rocky and I have been wondering the same thing for 6 years now"

Gunther, noticing Vida and Chip then said "Well, I can see that you made new friends already"

"Yeah" Tinka said. "I wonder if they are as weird as you"

"Look who says it" Cece said. She would continue fighting with the twins if Rocky hadn't spoke up

"Chip" she started "Your cell phone is glowing. Do you have the same cell phone as Vida?"

Knowing he was caught, he decided to make up a story. "Yes" he answered "It's just that when we and our friends Madison, Xander and Nick went to buy cell phones, we liked the same one. But unlike Vida's mine is yellow" Rocky, Cece and the Hassenheffers didn't seem to believe in his story. He turned to Vida and he could see that her face had an expression that said 'We're doomed'

"Ok, well, we must be going" Tinka said.

"Yeah," Gunther continued "We have more important things that hanging out with you and your weird friends" Then they left, and Chip's morpher stopped glowing.

"Hey, Chip, your cell phone's not glowing anymore" Cece observed.

"Yeah, how weird" Rocky said. "And Vida's still glowing"

"And the weirdest thing it that it stopped glowing when Gunther and Tinka left" Cece commented.

Now, Chip had good news and bad news. The good news is that he had already found his successor. The bad news was that his successor was the weirdest kid he had ever met in his life.

**So what do you think? I think I made a great advantage in this chapter. But still I don't know who can be a good Pink Ranger. I would make a poll, but I already have one so just put in the reviews who do you think would be a good Pink Ranger. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! (: **

**Warning: the next chapter may be finished this weekend, but because I have a lot of homework, I don't know when I will be able to upload it. It actually took me a miracle to finish and upload this. ): But, I promise I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I'm back! So I'm finally updating this chapter of the story. I promise that I will post more chapters of this story and chapters for another of my stories (I actually have one Lemonade Mouth story as well as a Narnia story) Did I mentioned I don't own Power Rangers and Shake it Up! **

Back with the Master, he was reading a teenagers magazine Gary had lend him. He interrupted his reading when he heard that someone was coming. It was Gary.

"So, what do you call me here for?" Gary asked.

"Come here, mortal" the Master said, standing next to a pool.

"Yes, but, if you don't mind, I would prefer being called Gary" he said, and he walked to the pool, standing right next to the Master.

"This is a magical pool" the Master explained, pointing to the pool "I can see through it whatever I want, and as long as you are my follower, you will be able to watch through it too"

"When you mean follower" Gary started "Do you mean, follower on Twitter or-"

"Silence, mortal" the Master yelled, and Gary answered "Yes, sir- I mean Master"

Then the Master continued. "So, mortal, what do you see there?"

Gary looked closer into the pool. He could see two blond teenagers he already knew. But he couldn't see it too well.

"Hey, Master" Gary started. "Do you have a pool that can make you see images in HD because this one-"

"Silence!" The Master yelled once again. "Just look at the pool and tell me if you know that boy"

Then Gary looked closer. He had indeed seen those two teenagers. The now knew who they were.

"Hey, I know these guys!" He answered when he finally saw their faces. "They are in the show I host Shake it Up, Chicago! These are Gunter and Tinka"

"Well, I was only interested in the boy, but thanks for the information" the Master said, as if he was exasperated by Gary's attitude.

"Why are you so interested in Gunter?" Gary asked with curiosity.

"Because, I was watching the pool 30 minutes ago. This human boy was selected to be the next Yellow Mystic Ranger" the Master answered.

"Excuse me?" Gary asked, with a confusing look.

"He is one of the guys we have to destroy" the Master said.

"But why? I mean, if he is destroyed I'll have to make auditions again, and we don't have enough budget to-"

"Silence, slave" the Master yelled.

"Yes, Master" Gary said, but then he realized the Master's answer. "Wait a minute, just because I'm helping you with this guy doesn't mean I'm your slave. I told you: I have a life"

"It doesn't matter, human." The Master replied coolly.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey Chip, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Maddie replied, but then she noticed Vida's absence "Where's Vida?"

"With Cece and Rocky. I just came to tell you that I have good news and bad news" Chip said, not changing his expression when he talked.

"Seriously? What's the good news?" Xander asked excited.

"The good news is that I already found the Yellow Ranger" Chip said, with the same blank expression in his face. "And the bad news is that he could possibly be the weirdest kid you'll ever met in your life"

"Oh, come on Chip, it's not a big deal, I mean you just met him" Madison said, trying to get some common sense in his head the same way she always did.

"Madison, this guy has a weird name, an identical weird sister, talks in an accent weirder than Xander-"

"Hey" Xander interrupted indignantly, but Chip ignored him and continued.

"And wears sparkly clothes. And he thinks Rocky and Cece are weird"

"Alright" Madison said, finally giving in "What's the weird guy's name"

"Gunter Half- Has- Fag- "Chip said, struggling to pronounce his last name. He just paused and then continued "Well, his name's Gunter and his sister's name is Tinka"

"Ok, those are the weirdest names I have ever heard in my life" Xander said.

The three of them were still in an awkward silence for a moment, and then Madison said.

"Ok, so where were you before you came?"

"In front of a building" Chip said. "Do you want to go?"

"Oh, I'm going to go" Madison snapped out. "And you are going to tell me everything you know about these guys you're meeting"

"Ok, both of you can go. I'm going to sleep" Xander said, but then Madison grabbed him on the arm and dragged him with her.

Later, Chip had guided Madison and Xander to the building where he had been with Vida, Cece and Rocky. They got there, and instantly, Madison saw a glow coming from her pocket.

"Um, Chip, is it normal that my morpher glows like that?" Madison asked to Chip, confused.

"Oh, no, If your morpher is glowing, that means-" he started but then they were interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Hey, guys" Madison, Chip and Xander turned around to see who it was. It was Rocky. Then she continued "I thought you said you were going to go for some chocolate"

"Yes, um, I ate it, all the way here. Right, Xander?" Chip said, trying not to sound so nervous.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say" he answered, in a voice you couldn't tell whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Um, guys" Cece said. "Who are they?"

"Oh," Vida said, realizing she hadn't introduced them yet. "Well, he is Xander, and she is my sister Madison. Guys, these are Cece and Rocky" she said, pointing to each of them when she said their names.

"Rocky!" Came a voice from inside the building. Then a guy that looked like Rocky but a few years older came out of it.

"What do you want?" she said, in an exasperated tone.

"Mom says that it's time for dinner" the guy said. Everyone was looking at how they were discussing, except Xander, because he had noticed he had other things to worry about, in his pocket.

"Guys" Rocky said, finally facing her friends. "This Is my super annoying brother Ty. Ty these are Vida, Chip, Xander and Madison. Now can you go back to the apartment and wait 15 minutes more?"

"Alright" Ty said. "But hurry up please. I have a date tonight"

"Who's the lucky lady? Your mirror?" Rocky said in a teasing voice.

"Very funny" Ty said as he was leaving.

"Sweet brother" Madison said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I know but you get used to him once you know him" Rocky said, trying to see the positive side of the situation. "He's also very annoyed with his 'dancing for the women' thing"

"Yeah," Vida said "We know how it feels" Then everybody was looking at Xander, who couldn't stop looking at his pocket, as his problem was already gone.

"Xander, what's wrong?" Vida asked.

"Nothing, could you just come with me for a second? Chip you too." He said, trying to hide his nerves.

"Why do I have to go?" Chip said.

"Because I need to talk to you about something very important" he stated.

"Oh, ok" But before he or Vida could do anything, Xander took them, one by each of his hands and dragged them away.

"Are they always like this?" Cece asked.

"Oh yes." Was Madison's answer.

**So what do you think? Please review it! And thanks to all the people who reviewed the story! I'm so glad lots of people actually enjoy what I'm writing. (: And I promise I will do anything in my hands to update sooner. (: Bye, be happy! (: **

**Warning: I'll probably include the Samurai Rangers. (: If anyone's interested. **

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people out there! I'm back! (: Sorry I couldn't update this earlier. It's just that I had exams and an exposition coming up so don't be surprised if I don't update any more things sooner, but I promise I will continue with this story. So please… read and review! And, once again, I don't own Power Rangers or Shake it up! **

The Master was thinking on an evil and maniac plan, as he needed to get rid of the new Rangers before they found the Red Ranger. Suddenly, he spoke to Gary.

"We must know who the Red Ranger is before the Samurai Rangers come and give the Blue Mystic ranger the morpher of the Red Ranger" The Master said, as he walked through the room in circles.

"Huh?" Gary asked, confused.

"I'll explain it to you later" the Master said, but then continued in the same evil voice he had been using "For that, I need another ally, which I have already found, to help me with the weaknesses of the new Mystic Rangers, and then we'll destroy them"

"What did I told you about me and my life?" Gary asked, annoyed.

"Silence mortal!" the Master yelled.

"Who's this new ally anyway?" Gary asked.

"Someone very close to the new Mystic Rangers, especially the Yellow one. She knows every insignificant little detail about these new Rangers, and with her help we will strangle them"

"Ok, but just don't kill them or paralyzed them. Remember that three of them are my dancers and I don't plan into making more auditions because-"

"Silence mortal!"

"So, who's this new ally anyway?"

Then, somebody knocked the door. Gary went and opened the door, while the Master kept on reading those teenager magazines that Gary had lend him, so he could know more about teenagers, since he would be fighting with five of them. His reading was interrupted when he heard Gary yelling down the hallway.

"Master!" Gary said, furious as he came towards him. Gary was so angry he didn't notice that he almost fell into the magic pool. "Why didn't you tell me that our new ally was-"

"Hi" a voice came from behind him. The new ally was a girl, with pink sparkly clothes, and a weird accent. The Master's new ally was Tinka Hassenheffer.

"Hi Tinka, welcome to my headquarters" the Master said.

"Out of all people that know the Rangers, you had to bring Tinka Hassenheffer?"

"I thought you liked her, or at least that you tolerated her"

"I do, it's just that she is annoying without Gunter" then Gary paused "and also with Gunter"

"Hey Master" Tinka said interrupting their conversation "can I practice for my presentation?" she asked, as she took out her guitar.

"Yeah, whatever" the Master said. "So as I was saying-" He was interrupted when Tinka started singing.

_I'm getting a goat for Christmas_

_He has hooves and a furry white face_

_He'll sleep in my bed _

_While I kiss its head_

_I'm getting a goat for Christmas_

_Neeehhh nehhh nehhh _

By this point, Gary and the Master were looking Tinka with a confused face.

_Well I got a goat for Christmas_

_It didn't work out very well_

_He kick papa in the head _

_And pooped in the bed_

_Now I'm eating a goat for Christmas _

_Neehhh nehhh nehhh _

"Do you want her for our ally?" Gary finally asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Gary" Tinka said. "It's time; we need to go to the studio"

"Oh, sure" He said. While they were leaving the Master said "Stop mortals"

"What do you want? We need to go" Gary said in an annoyed voice.

"First I have to do something" He answered "Both of you, kneel"

"But if I kneel my clothes will-" Gary started to explain but the Master shut him up, and he and Tinka kneeled anyway.

"Gary-"the Master started.

"Finally!" Gary said. "You call me by my name!"

"Silence!" the Master said, then continued. "I proclaim you the Knight Wolf. You shall have power over Catastros, the horse that cannot be tamed, and you will be able to transform into a Zord, and combine with Catastros to make the Centaur Megazord, or the Centaurus Wolf Megazord"

"Excuse me?" Gary asked, in a rather astonished look "Knights are for people with no social life. I mean they're so eighties, they don't have cell phones or Twitter or-"

"Enough already, mortal!" The Master yelled; then, he turned to Tinka "As for you, young lady, you shall be known from now on as the Queen of Vampires. You shall be able to go through day or night with the powers of Vampires"

"Cool! I like vampires" Tinka said, in a euphoric tone.

"And as long as you're my follower, you shall be able to keep your powers" the Master replied.

"Ok" she said. Then she and Gary left. After they left, the Master kept on thinking 'Who could be the Red Ranger?' or 'What if the Samurai Rangers come before I can discover it?' He finally came to the conclusion that all he needed was a General.

Meanwhile, Xander told Chip and Vida about the problem with his morpher the instant Ty came by. The three of them finally came to the same conclusion.

"He is your successor Xander!" Chip said. "Ty will be the Green Ranger"

"Oh perfect" Xander said. "You get the weird guy and you get the weird girl. Cece and Gunter are perfect for each other, just like you guys"

"That's not true!" Chip and Vida yelled at the same time. There were a seconds of silence.

"Anyway" Vida said, breaking the silence "Why do you think that Cece is my successor?"

"Because, she is in a way, identical to you" Xander explained.

"Yes, that could make some sense" Chip finally figured out.

"Wait, you're not going to believe Xander, right?" Vida asked.

"Actually, Vida, I think I will"

"Ha! I was right!" Xander yelled, while he was laughing like a maniac, while Vida and Chip were staring at him. When he stopped laughing, they continued discussing.

"V, just look, Rocky is as fragile as Maddie, Cece is as strong as you, Gunter is as weird as Chip and Ty is as cool as me" Xander explained, but Chip and Vida were just looking at him.

"Ok, so you're saying that the Red Ranger will be someone that's like Nick" Chip cleared out.

"Yes, and we will know even without him here" Xander said.

"But still, Nick needs to train that kid" Vida pointed out "Even if we find him, we need to contact him"

"Did I just heard you need to contact someone?" a strange guy came into the conversation.

"Yes" Chip answered.

"Who are you exactly?" Xander asked.

"I'm Deuce. Sorry I meddled in your conversation, but my friends Cece and Rocky asked me to come with you and ask you why were you taking so long" the guy said.

"Um, yeah, we were just heading over there" Vida said.

"Good then I think I'll see you later" Deuce said as he walked away. Even without Nick here, Chip, Xander and Vida now knew that the kid would have something to do with the team, even if they didn't know yet what it was.

**So what do you think? Please read and review! Thanks (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! After ages of waiting, I finally have the next chapter of the story! So I'm running out of ideas to what could happen when the Samurai Rangers arrive (the next chapter) so if you could give me some suggestions please I would appreciate it. So I leave you the story. **

**And as you know I don't own Shake It Up! Bla bla bla, or Power Rangers bla, bla, bla. =P **

When Chip, Xander and Vida returned with Deuce where they were before they left, they saw that Madison was alone.

"Hey Maddie" Xander said. "Where did the others went?"

"Cece and Rocky went to their show And Ty went for food in that restaurant" Madison said while she was pointing to a restaurant next to her table.

Then a little kid, that looked as if he was like 8 or so went down the stairs. It was Flynn.

"Hey, have you seen my sister?" Flynn asked.

"No, but, this girl said that she and Rocky already left"

"This girl has a name" Madison said angry. "And it's Madison"

"Sorry" Deuce said.

"Well, I think I'm just going to look for her I have to tell her something important" Flynn said, as he walked away.

Meanwhile, the Master was watching him through the Magic Pool. Gary came in because the Master had ordered to come with him during commercial breaks.

"Ok, Master, you've got five minutes before the commercial ends so make it quick" Gary said, panting.

"Where's the girl?" the Master asked, impatiently.

"Tinka? She's with her brother, remember, the future Yellow Geek?"

"Silence!" the Master took a few steps forward and ordered Gary to look at the pool also. Then he asked "Do you know that little boy?"

"Yes, he is Cece's little brother, Flynn"

"Naïve and innocent" the Master said, with a cold look in his eyes "He'll be my perfect general"

Gary looked to the Master blankly. "He's eight years old, and you want to involve him in this nonsense? I mean you're going to drive him mad-"

"Silence!" the Master said "He's perfect, we'll have to attack the Rangers now, and he will be our general just bring him"

"You do realize you're going to put him against his own sister right?"

"And? I put the Red Ranger's father against him and nobody noticed until some months ago. Now I want you to look that kid and give him this, and then you're going to destroy the new Rangers, and then we'll conquer Earth!"

The Master gave him a weapon, identical to the one Imperius was using. "Don't fail me"

"If I fail you, you'll stop following me on Twitter or-"

"Alright, your next task is teach me what is that Twitter thing you don't stop mentioning"

"You don't know what Twitter is? You're so retarded-"

"Just leave!"

"Alright"

Gary went back to the studio. He had to run because he still had some tickets to pay. He eventually found Flynn and gave him the weapon. Gary and Tinka told Flynn that it was a toy and that the attacks were part of the show, so he accepted without much thinking. The Rangers and Deuce were in the studio.

"Tell me why I had to bring you here again?" Deuce asked confused.

"Because we didn't give the morphers to the guys, and they can be attacked any minute" Madison said.

Deuce gave them a glance, before finally saying. "You're super weird"

Outside the studio, Gary, Tinka and Flynn were already preparing to attack. Because they actually believed that it was all part of a reality show, the Rangers believed that maybe the guys would believe that too.

"what am I supposed to be?" Tinka asked "A vampire?"

"Well at least you're lucky" Flynn complained "Your weapon is not a fan"

"You're both lucky" Gary said. "I'm a knight and they're so eighties"

"Guys" Vida said "There they are. The Master's followers."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I made you wait for so long. I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and Vida knew who were the Master's followers because she saw them with their weird costumes. **

**And you already know what I own and what I don't so… enjoy the story! =) **

"Ok, so what should we do now?" Xander asked.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious that you need to look for the guys" Deuce said. "Although I'm not very sure what the heck you're talking about"

Then, the others appeared.

"Guys" Cece said. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to give you something" Madison said "It's for your own good"

"But we just met you" Rocky said.

"Yes, but this is for your protection" Chip said.

"What good would it make us to use these weird cell phones?" Gunter asked.

"That's the thing" Xander explained, while he was holding his morpher to tell the Cece, Rocky and Gunter how to use it "They're not cellphones, they're morphers"

"Like the ones Power Rangers use?" Cece asked.

"Yes," Vida said. "But these morphers are also wands"

"So we get to be like wizards or something?" Gunter asked. "Like in Harry Potter?"

"Yes, and no" Xander said. "In Harry Potter you are just a wizard, but the three of you, Ty and another guy who we still don't know who he is, are Power Rangers"

"Awesome!" Cece and Gunter said enthusiastically.

"Told you" Xander muttered to Chip and to Vida "They're just like you, perfect for each other"

"If you don't stop saying that I'm going to return to Briarwood and throw you in the forest and make sure the bears attempt to eat you" Vida said angry.

"No, this is not cool" Rocky said. "I mean, we don't know who we're fighting against"

"Them" Chip said, pointing to Gary, Tinka and Flynn. Because they were in the suits, Cece, Rocky and Gunter didn't recognize them.

"A vampire, a knight and a guy with a fan?" Cece said. "The TV show had more creativity than that"

"Wait a minute" Chip interrupted "You watch the Power Rangers on TV?"

"Yes" she answered "My mom's a cop, so she sees all the news programs she can, and every year they have Power Rangers"

"So I guess you should give us the weird cell phones now" Gunter said.

Vida, Chip and Madison took out their morphers and gave them to Cece, Gunter and Rocky. They explained how to use it and then ran to find Ty and explain everything to him, but Deuce stayed, since he wanted to see the New Rangers in action.

"What do we have to yell again?" Gunter asked Cece.

"Guys, "she said. "Just follow my lead." Then she yelled "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Then she was surrounded by pink dust. When it came off, she was wearing a pink suit with a cape, as well as a pink helmet, with a cig black shape in the center with the form of a butterfly. Or at least that's what Gunter thought.

"Cool" Gunter said. "Let me try" then he and Rocky yelled at the same time "Magical Source, Mystic Force". They were also surrounded by dust, but Gunter by yellow dust and Rocky by light blue. When the three of them were in their Rangers suits, they ran off and went to find their enemies.

"You are the New Power Rangers?" Gary said, in a much lower voice than usual. "The Master didn't told us your suits were so cool"

"Forget the compliments, 'cause you're going down" Rocky said.

"Who are you anyway?" Gunter asked.

"Well, I'm Ga-"Gary said, but he was interrupted when Tinka hit him.

"Remember what the Master said" Tinka said. "We must not reveal our identities"

"You're right" Gary said the continued "I'm- um, what was my name again?"

"Koragg" Flynn said "The Knight Wolf"

"Oh, yeah, well you heard the kid"

"I am Necrolai" Tinka said. "The Queen of Vampires"

"Is it me, or did Necrolai talked with the same exact accent as Gunter?" Rocky said.

"Maybe she comes from my country" Gunter suggested. "There were a lot of vampires in my house"

"And I am Imperius" Flynn said. "The General of the Master"

"You're general?" Cece asked, while she was laughing. "How old are you?"

"I'm eight" Flynn said with his cute innocent voice, but then tried to make an evil voice "But that doesn't matter pinky, 'cause we'll destroy you"

And then the fight started, with Deuce taping the battle from the distance.

**So what do you think? Did you notice the Harry Potter reference there? (It's just that I have been obsessed with Harry Potter for a while now) And I know that I said that the Samurai Rangers would appear in this chapter, it's just that I expected the last chapter to be longer but I couldn't finished it because my mom told me to turn off the computer, so I saved it and uploaded it and I just finished this one with no Samurai Rangers, but I promise that I will include them. =) And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story! =) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, here's the new chapter! **

**And… you know the speech: I don't own Power Rangers or Shake It Up! **

"Wait just a moment" Ty said, looking directly at Xander "You are saying that you are Power Rangers, that you came all the way from Briarwood to look for five teens to train and I'll be the Green geek?"

"When you say it that way it's kind of offensive" Madison said.

"Sorry it's just that I don't want to be remembered as a Green Wizard like you" Ty replied, pointing to Xander.

A series of strange events started to happen afterwards: a pink tornado was destroying the city, water was splashed all over the place and yellow lightning was right in front of Ty's eyes. Before he could think of any possibility of what was going on, Xander spoke.

"Ty, I'll just ask you a question: do you want to live?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ty answered really scared.

"Do you want to live?" Xander repeated, more slowly, trying to intimidate Ty.

Ty was going to say no, but after seeing what seemed like an explosion, he agreed.

"Just gave me the weird phone" Ty said. Xander gave him the morpher and then ran to where Cece, Gunter and Rocky were.

Once he left, Xander said "I told you they were the ones"

"No you didn't" Vida corrected "You just said that Ty was going to be your successor and that Gunter and Cece were perfect for each other"

"Just like you and Chip are?" Madison said, half seriously half laughing.

"Seriously Maddie" Chip said irritably "Whose side are you on?"

"Anyway, I just hope that they don't mess up" Xander said, changing the subject. Then he noticed that Deuce was gone.

"Where's Deuce" he asked.

"I think he was left behind" Chip said, "He said that he wanted to tape the whole battle"

And then the four went to find Deuce, because they knew it would be too dangerous for him to be in battle if he was not a Ranger himself.

Meanwhile, the Master was watching the battle through his magic pool. Then, someone knocked the door.

"Who is that?" the Master yelled angrily.

"I'm the pizza delivering guy" a voice said. "Someone ordered an extra large pizza with pepperoni and cheese"

"Well, I didn't" the Master said. "But I want you to enter delivering guy, because I want you to see something that you will have to announce to the entire world: that I, Octomus, will soon be the Master of the whole magical dimension, and of your-"

"Hey, if you don't want pizza, I'll just look for the right direction and-"

"Silence, mortal! You will watch this epic moment with me, in which my followers will destroy the Mystic Power Rangers". The pizza delivery guy and the Master sat down and watched the whole battle.

"Guys!" Rocky yelled. "Look, it's Ty!"

"Ty?" Gunter and Cece yelled in unison.

Back with the Master…

"They're just like the Pink Ranger and the Yellow Ranger! Perfect for each other!" The Master said, but then was lost in thoughts, starting to make a plan, just in case the Rangers succeeded.

"Do you know what you have to yell?" Cece asked.

"I think so, I heard you all the way from the building" Ty said.

"Ty, "Gunter said. "We morphed there!"

"Alright, here I go" Ty finally said, and then he put in position. "Magical source, mystic force!" Suddenly, he was in a green suit, with a helmet in the form of a Minotaur.

"Ok, so these are our villains?" Ty said "A vampire, a knight and a guy with a fan?"

"You may think that we're insignificant, but it turns out that Koragg has a trick under his sleeve" Flynn said.

"Really? What is it?" Gary asked excitedly.

"Catastros, you moron!" Tinka said.

"Oh, right" Gary said, as he pulled his shield and called Catastros with a weird spell. Then a purple circle formed on the ground and Catastros went out. Gary grew and then combined with Catastros and formed the Centaur.

"Cool!" Deuce said from a distance, holding his video camera "I've always wanted to see a centaur!"

"Guys!" Rocky said to Madison, Vida, Chip and Xander, who were standing beside Deuce "What do we do now?"

"Just look at the morphers! It will give you a spell code that you can use to grow like Koragg did!" Vida yelled.

The Rangers did as it was told, and they found a way to transform to zords. Gunter transformed into a garuda, Cece transformed into a sprite, Rocky into a mermaid and Ty into a Minotaur.

"This is so cool!" Ty said.

"How come I'm the smallest of all?" Cece complained.

"Hey!" Gary said. "Are you going to fight?"

"Oh, yeah" the four Rangers said in unison.

Because Rocky had taken karate classes, she was the one that made more attacks. However this didn't prevent the others from hitting Gary. Cece turned into a ball, and Ty and Gunter started to play basketball. Rocky didn't play because she was too busy trying to hit Gary. At the end, Gary was so tired that he resigned, and to prevent another fight, he took Tinka and Flynn with them and went to the headquarters.

"Ok, that was easy" Gunter said when they were back to normal.

"I just can't believe how easy they would give up" Rocky said. "Normally the villains work hard to defeat the hero, and this one didn't make a move"

"It doesn't matter" Cece said "We defeated them and that's all that counts"

"But there are other monsters out there" Rocky pointed out. "I don't think it's good to get to confident"

"Let's just relax for the rest of the day and go with the others" Ty suggested. They all agreed so they went to the building.

"That's the epic fight you wanted me to see?" the delivery man said "I wasted 20 minutes of my life watching this?"

"Just leave!" the Master said so angry, the delivery guy went to the door at once and didn't look back. Sometime after Gary, Tinka and Flynn appeared.

"I told you to destroy them! Not run like cowards!" The Master yelled angry.

"I know it's just that Rocky was hitting me" Gary said.

"That's enough! What did I told you about calling the enemies by names? Don't do that!" The Master yelled.

"So what are we going to do?" Tinka said.

The Master was looking thoughtfully and then broke the silence. "Tinka, Gunter has a girlfriend?"

Before she could answer, Flynn did. "No he doesn't, he only had two dates, and both of them ended in disaster: one was with a weird girl and the other was with my sister"

Tinka looked surprised "How do you know that?" she asked Flynn.

"Because he feared that he would end up alone, and he told me" he answered with his innocent voice.

"Ok, I think I'll need your help now Tinka. "the Master said. "Flynn, Gary leave. I have to tell Tinka about an incident that happened with the previous rangers. More specifically the Pink and Yellow ones. I think that story will help me with the current Pink and Yellow Rangers"

"Oohh, a ghost story?" Flynn asked excitedly "Can we stay?"

"No you can't!" the Master yelled "I need to have this conversation with Tinka alone! Leave before I destroy you"

"Alright, just calm down!" Gary said.

"This guy has issues" Flynn muttered to Gary as they were walking towards the exit.

Meanwhile, Ty, Gunter, Cece and Rocky arrived to where the others were.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Deuce said "I never knew you had those powers"

"We didn't know either" Rocky said.

"So, aren't we supposed to have a leader?" Gunter said. "A Red Ranger?"

"Yeah, but some friends of ours have the morpher of the Red Ranger. " Xander said.

Madison suddenly noticed that her phone was ringing. She went to answer it while the others kept talking. Five minutes later Madison came back with a happy expression on her face.

"Why so happy?" Deuce said.

"Don't tell me: you were talking to Nick" Chip said.

"No!" Madison said indignantly, lightly blushing "It was Jayden"

"Who's Nick?" Cece asked.

"Who's Jayden?" Rocky asked, the same way Cece had.

"Nick was our leader, he was the Red Ranger" Madison answered "And Jayden's our friend, the one who has Nick's morpher. He's a Red Ranger too, and he and his team will arrive here in two days."

**So what do you think? I'll finally put the Samurai Rangers on the next chapter, and if I don't I will give you permission to reclaim to me in the reviews. And I don't think I will upload any time soon so have a happy Thanksgiving! And Christmas! (Okay, I'm exaggerating, I will update before Christmas). Happy day! =) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! I'm sorry I took so long. I know I said I would update before Christmas, but exams came along, and then other stuff and I couldn't stay so long in the computer. Right now, I'm in my grandma's house, but it will be New Year's Eve or maybe January 1****st**** when this is up so enjoy! (= **

**And I don't own Power Rangers (Mystic Force and/or Samurai) or Shake It Up! **

"For the last time" Xander said. "These guys are Samurais, they have Nick's morpher they'll just come here and that's it"

"I don't want to meet another six geeks that don't have a social life" Ty complained.

"They do have a social life" Vida said. "At some point of their lives, before they were Samurais… didn't they go to school?"

"Mike and Emily…" Xander said. "They are the youngest… or at least that's the what Jayden said"

"Ok, can you say the names before they appear?" Gunter said.

"Ok, well the Red Ranger's name is…" Madison said as she was interrupted by a weird guy running at all speed towards them.

"Guys, guys you have to help us, a bunch of kids are trying to kill us!" the weird guy said.

"And that would be Kevin" Xander said. "Kevin this is Cece, Gunter, Rocky and Ty" he said as he pointed to them when he said their names.

"Kevin, what happened?" Madison said.

"Some kids saw us with the swords, and they started to chase us because they thought we were murderers or something" Kevin said. He looked over his shoulder to see if there was someone behind him. Two more people came running towards them.

"Guys, Mike, Emily" Kevin said, pointing to them. "What happened to the kids?"

"They're still following us" Mike said. Then he noticed the little store in front of them. "Ooh, there's our hiding place"

"Good idea Mike" Emily said. "Let's hide in there until they're gone" Then they went into the store. Vida and Cece glared at Kevin.

"Well?" Cece said.

"What?" Kevin said.

"Aren't you going to hide?"

"No, they sell cupcakes in there. The temptation would be too much, and I can't eat anything, because it would ruin my Samurai diet"

"There he goes again" Xander said, and then he turned to Gunter, Cece, Rocky and Ty. "He's very disciplined and all that… he's the one that doesn't have a social life"

"Hey…!" Kevin protested, but he was interrupted by Chip. "Yeah, yeah, hey before the others come with the kids and kill you, could you give us Nick's morpher?"

"I would, but Jayden has it, and he is being chased by 6-year-old kids"

They kept on waiting for the other ones to appear but they had no luck. Mike and Emily constantly came out to see if the others had arrived. Kevin called the others, but they were yelling and panting in their attempts to escape of the kids.

Meanwhile, the Master had Flynn, Tinka and Gary to come over and talk about the plan they had thought of the last two days, after Gary had escaped of the other Rangers.

"So, Tinka, so you already know what to do?" The Master asked.

"I think so" Tinka said.

"Wait a minute; what does she have to do?" Gary asked.

Flynn groaned. "For the hundredth time, Tinka will capture Cece; she'll transform her into a vampire and will let Gunter go for her, just like Vida and Chip several months ago"

The Master turned to Flynn angrily. "What did I told you about calling the Rangers by names?"

"Not to do it" Flynn said, in a tone that said that the Master had told him that several times before. "But I can't call Cece as 'Jones'. She's my sister after all"

"I don't care! Tinka's brother is also a Ranger! I won't let you put your feelings before the Earth's destruction-"

"Is that one of your speeches again?" Gary asked. "Because I'm actually getting tired of-"

"Silence, dude!" The Master yelled.

"I think Twitter already affected his brain" Flynn muttered to Tinka.

"Now," the Master continued. "Tinka, you know what to do. Capture the Pink Ranger and leave clues to the Yellow Ranger to where he can find her"

"But what if something goes wrong?" Tinka asked nervously.

"Don't worry, nothing will go wrong"

Meanwhile, Jayden, Antonio and Mia were still running of the angry kids.

""Guys, where do we run to?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know" Jayden said. "But I don't think I can go much longer"

" There's a building" Mia noticed. "let's hide inside"

The three of them ran into the building and went into hiding. Mia was the first to enter followed by Jayden and Antonio. They waited until the kids passed by and then went out. What Jayden and Antonio noticed some time after they went out was that Mia was no longer with them.

"Where could she be?" Jayden said in the same serious tone he always uses.

"I don't know" Antonio said, trying to sound relaxed. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or something. But right now we have to find the others.

Meanwhile, with the others, Cece and Rocky went to Cece's apartment to get changed for the rehearsal of the show.

"Do you think the others Samurais are ok? " Rocky asked, with her face full of concern.

"Rocky, Kevin said they were chased by little kids, what's the big deal?" Cece said.

"That's the thing" Rocky said looking at a window. "Maybe the kids have something like ADHD, and they won't stop until the others Samurais are dead"

"Rocky you're exaggerating" Cece replied. As Cece said that, Tinka jumped out of the window, in her Necrolai suit, so they didn't recognize her.

"But if you say that Necrolai was chasing the Samurai rangers, maybe they would be dead by now" Cece said.

"But now maybe we'll die" Rocky said.

"I don't care of you die" Tinka said, looking at Rocky, and then she glared at Cece. "I only need you alive"

"What?" Cece said. "Why me?"

"The Master has a plan and we need you and Gunter" Tinka said.

"What plan? What kind of plan?" Rocky asked.

"You'll see soon enough" Tinka said.

Rocky and Cece morphed and they started to fight Tinka. They hit her with everything they could find. But when Tinka saw the chance, she grabbed Cece and flew away. Then, Chip and Madison entered.

"Guys, I think Vida's been kidnapped-" Chip started to say, but then he noticed Cece's absence. "Where's Cece?" he asked.

"Necrolai came in and kidnapped her" Rocky said. Then she demorphed.

"But why?" Madison asked confused.

"She said that there was a plan" Rocky explained. "That she needed Cece alive, and that Gunter was also part of the plan"

Chip and Madison stared at each other. "Don't you think that the master will try to turn Cece into a vampire the same way she did with Vida?" Chip asked.

"I don't know" Madison said, "But we have to warn Gunter. And the strange thing is that Mia also disappeared"

"Wait a minute, time out" Rocky said. "What is going on?"

"I think we know what Necrolai's plan is" Chip said. "I think that she will turn Cece into a vampire"

**So how's the story going so far? (= I know that I'm taking this from an episode, but the thing is that I liked this episode so much I had the necessity to use the plot as a backstory for the rangers. If the story turns out to be confusing for you, tell me and ask me what you need to so you can understand it. And I also accept ideas and suggestions for the story! (: And I promise to update faster! =) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I swear I'm very very very sorry I couldn't update anything, it's just that my computer had a Little problem so I couldn't use it. But I promise I will update as fast as I can. Meanwhile, enjoy the chapter! And you must know by now that I don't own the Power Ranger franchise or Shake It Up! If I did, Mike and Emily would probably be together by now. =) **

"Master I did it!" Gary yelled while he was running towards the headquarters with a pink ranger by his side. "I captured the Pink Mystic Ranger"

The Master was in the headquarters, as Gary had expected. He was talking to two monsters. One of them was a girl with something that looked like a guitar look-alike instrument. The other was a short octopus look-alike. The Master turned as soon as he heard Gary's voice, but when he saw him, he groaned.

"Koragg" the Master said "I told you to capture the Mystic Pink Ranger!"

"Whoa, time out!" Gary said. "My name is Gary, not Koragg. Two: I captured a Pink Ranger what's the difference?"

"That's the Samurai Pink Ranger, you stupid!" the Master said.

"Oh, yeah" Gary said, half to the Master half to himself. "I think I should've known because I captured Mia instead of Cece"

"You call the Rangers by names?" the octopus monster said.

"Of course" Gary said while the Master tried to hid his face " All this thing of calling them Pink Ranger, or Red Ranger gives me a headache"

"Wow" the Master said sarcastically still trying to hide his face "With that headache I really feel sorry for Master Xandred"

"Who's Master Xandred?" Gary asked.

"He's our Master and he is planning to take over the world as well" the octopus said.

"Alright and who are you?" Gary asked as if he'd been expecting this all along.

"I'm Octoroo, and this is Dayu" the octopus said, pointing to himself and the girl with the guitar as he said their names. "We are the Nighlocks and we use the human's pain to make sure the Sanzu River-"

"Oh come on" Gary complained. "Don't tell me is like those speeches the Master gives"

Both Octoroo and Dayu turned to the Master.

"This is your Wolf Warrior?" Dayu asked.

"I know it's a total shame" the Master said. "At least the other two are more decent"

"Master, Master!" a voice from the hall said. "I found the Mystic Ranger!" The voice turned out to be Flynn who was dragging Vida with him. Because Flynn was in his Imperius costume Vida could not recognize him. However she had come with him because she secretly hoped that Claire was wrong about the whole 'the Master returned' subject. But she gasped when she saw the Master.

"SO it's true" Vida said while she was looking at him. "You have returned"

"Of course I have" the Master said while moving his arms for emphasis. "You really thought that your little friend Claire was lying to you?"

"Wait a minute" Gary said, unaware of half of the things Vida and the Master were talking about. "You said to never call the enemy by names and you just addressed Vida's friend as Claire"

"That doesn't count" the Master said turning his back on Gary and crossing his arms "She's a sorceress not a Ranger"

"I know" Flynn said "And since when you're so smart?"

"Dayu, Octoroo" Mia said as if she hadn't listened the whole conversation since the Master introduced them to Gary, who she still believed his name was Koragg and not Gary. "I thought you were in the Sanzu River with Master Xandred"

"Well we were" Dayu explained "But he sent us here to destroy you, as he knew you would come here"

"Wait a minute" Flynn said. "If you knew the Samurais were coming, why didn't you stayed behind? I mean you could've destroyed the city in their absence"

"That's a good point" Octoroo said.

Mia and Dayu just ignored them. "Why are you so obsessed in destroying our world?" Mia said "I mean I thought you were human once"

"That was a long time ago Pink Ranger" Dayu said coolly. "I don't need of your compassion or your mercy" At this point Dayu charged. Gary knew what was happening so he ran and yelled like a girl. Mia started to fight with Dayu. Octoroo and the Master were talking about their evil plans. Gary was hidden behind a couch. Flynn was next to Vida watching the fight, whike they were eating popcorn.

"They are really good fighters" Vida observed.

"Yeah," Flynn said "Hey you know when all of this is over do you want to… you know…. Go out or something… not in my apartment because you know… probably Cece will be there"

"Ok" Vida said awkwardly "I'm just going to walk away and hide with Koragg behind the couch"

Finally, Dayu injured Mia so badly that she demorphed, and she was struggling to get up, having nothing with her but her sword.

"Now, Pink Samurai Ranger, this is your end" Dayu said. She was lifting her sword to attack Mia, but then a female voice with a strange accent was heard.

"Master! I found the Pink Ranger!" the voice said. It was Tinka and she was grabbing Cece with one hand, dragging her to the headquarters. Cece was no longer morphed, but Tinka was in her Necrolai costume, so Vida and Cece didn't know who she was. Mia also noted that she had a really weird accent.

"Finally!" the Master said. "Someone who understands my instructions!"

"Hey, Vida! Mia!" Cece said as soon as she saw them. Apparently she didn't mind being kidnapped by Necrolai. "What's up?"

"I fought with Dayu" Mia said finally getting up.

"A kid with a fan is flirting with me" Vida said as she sat on the floor. "Seriously, who fights with a fan?"

"I do" Mia said.

"Yeah, but I mean I understand it from you. You're a girl" Vida said.

"Finally" the Master said. "We can start our plan!" He turned to Tinka. "Necrolai, take the red-haired to the dungeon and play the music I instructed you"

"Yes master" Tinka grabbed Cece by the arm and dragged her to the dungeons.

"Now what should we do with the other two girls?" the Master said.

"We should not let them go" Dayu suggested. "We should keep them here until the Rangers come for them. That way we will destroy them at once"

"Good idea Dayu" Octoroo said. "I'll take the ex- Mystic Ranger to a dungeon and you should take the Samurai Ranger to another dungeon"

"Ok" Dayu said. She took Mia and led her to a dungeon. Octoroo took Vida and took her to another.

"What's next Master?" Flynn asked.

"We should wait until the Yellow Rangers come for them" the Master said.

"Um." Flynn said "You do realize that the Yellow Samurai Ranger is a girl?"

"And what with that?" Gary asked.

"The reason why we made this plan in the first place was because we thought that the Yellow Ranger had a crush on the Pink one."

"Ohh…" Gary said as he came to understanding the plan. "So who would come for the Pink Samurai Ranger?"

"I don't know" the Master said. "What we do know it's that we will have another vampire in our team"

Meanwhile, Rocky and Gunter were heading back to Cece's and Rocky's building after rehearsal was canceled because Gary, Tinka and Cece were missing. They noticed that Mike, Chip and Emily ran to where they were.

"Hey guys" Rocky said in a sad tone.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Emily asked when she noticed Rocky's mood.

"Before we went to the show's rehearsal, Cece was kidnapped by Necrolai" Rocky said. "I thought Chip had told you"

"You knew?" Mike and Emily said in unison. Gunter and Rocky smirked at them.

"Yes, but I didn't want to tell you because this is so weird" Chip said.

"Weird?" Gunter asked. "What do you mean?"

"Mia and Vida were also kidnapped" Mike said.

Rocky suddenly remembered Madison's expression when she told her about Cece being kidnapped. _They will probably turn Cece into a vampire_, Madison had said. She also remembered that Vida was through the same thing and that Chip was the one who saved her.

"Chip" Rocky began "What happened when Vida turned into a vampire?"

**So what do you think? Please review… please… =) Oh and by the way… I need some help. If you like Lemonade Mouth, I have a story about it, but I don't know what could happen next so if you could give me some suggestions on how I could continue it would be great! =) And also, who do you think should go and rescue Mia? It's just that I'm still a little undecided on that. And one last thing. Did I mention I have a twitter? It's iFerPerry. I follow back! =) That way you can tweet me your complains Or suggestions. **

**So I guess that would be it. I'm out! Peace! =) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! I'm finally back! And I'm finally uploading this chapter! Whoo! (Ok, I'm exaggerating) **

**And I promise I will upload the new chapter of the Lemonade Mouth story. =) And I'm beginning to obsess with Austin and Ally, and I want to make a crossover fic with the show, but I still don't know if I should do it with Percy Jackson or Narnia or another Power Rangers generation or maybe Super Sentai. (I've been watching Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger). Well anyway enjoy this chapter. **

**I don't own Power Rangers or Shake It Up! **

"_Chip, what happened when Vida turned into a vampire?" _

"Do you really need to know?" Chip answered nervously.

"Yes I do" Rocky said. "I mean, Cece's my best friend, I need to save her"

""Well, I saved Vida using a crystal, which we can't do because we don't have the ingredients"

"Well, let's get them, make the crystal and save Cece!"

"It's not that easy Rocky, we'll need things that are not available on this dimension!"

"Well, then you're the wizard! Get those things!"

"Do you want a suggestion?" Mike interrupted.

"NO!" Chip and Rocky yelled at him. Mike stared at them with his eyes wide open.

"Well, I think this won't end well" Emily said.

"Come on guys" Gunter said. "We'll better leave them alone" He said while dragging Mike and Emily with each of his hands. Then he stopped and said "Hey, maybe you can help me look for my sister"

"That's a good idea" Emily said. "How is she?"

Rocky forgot about her anger towards Chip for a moment and said "Tinka's just like him, their only difference is the gender"

"Ok" Emily said as she, Mike and Gunter were walking away, leaving Rocky and Chip alone.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Rocky said when she knew that they were finally alone.

"Because, maybe we can save Cece before the Master turns her into an actual vampire" Chip said.

"I don't think so" Rocky said starting to talk faster and faster, as her voice sounded more nervous too. "Maybe, she's already a vampire, and maybe the Master wants to turn Vida and Mia into vampires, and then the three of them will be vampires and then they'll kill us and rule the world with no memory of us" When she had finish, her eyes were wide open and filled with worry and she was looking at the horizon the same way she did when she was nervous.

"Wow" Chip said as he was staring and laughing at Rocky "Optimistic enough to be a Power Ranger" Rocky glared at him and he stopped laughing.

Meanwhile, at Cece's department, Ty, Xander and Deuce were hopelessly teaching Kevin how to play videogames, while Madison, Antonio and Jayden were watching a zombie movie in Ty's computer.

"Are you sure the zombies are not going to eat their brains?" Jayden asked Antonio.

"Of course not dude" Antonio said matter-or-factly. "If they were, they wouldn't kill the kids"

"But don't you think that maybe they kill the kids to later eat their brains?" Madison said.

Then the door opened, revealing Flynn, who was not in his Imperius costume anymore. "Who are your people?" He yelled.

"we're Cece's friends" Deuce said happily. "Remember? I've known you since you were a baby…"

"Yes I know, but why are there so many people in my house?" Flynn asked.

"We're trying to teach this guy how to play your zombies videogame" Xander said pointing to Kevin. "And he's totally hopeless"

"Aw come on, " Kevin said. "I'm not that hopeless."

"Dude" Ty said "You already lost ten lives"

"Seriously?" Madison said to no one in particular "Is everything in this house about zombies?"

"Uhh…." Flynn started to think but then Madison cut him off. "Don't answer"

Then a knock in the door was heard. "I GOT IT MOOOMM!" Flynn yelled scaring everyone in the apartment.

Flynn opened the door. It was his friend Henry. "Henry," Flynn begin "If you're here to tell me you'll be my teacher again I'll just tell you I won't do the homework"

"I didn't come for that" Henry said. "I was just here to return to you this fan you forgot when you went to my house to tell me that you wouldn't do the homework" Henry handed to Flynn a big silver fan. Everyone just stared.

"Uh, thanks but keep it for today I'll pick it tomorrow before school bye!" Flynn said and shut the door on Henry's face.

"Why did you do that?" Madison said.

"Well, he's kind of crazy, he's like super intelligent" Flynn said in a nervous voice.

"Why did you leave a fan in his house?" Antonio asked.

"Because it's not mine" Flynn said. "It's Cece's. I'm pulling a prank on her"

"Seriously?" Xander said excited, forgetting about his videogame "Cool! Can I help?"

"Uhh… no thanks. Gotta go, I need to sleep, you know how important sleep is for 8-year-olds" Flynn said as he went back to his room.

"But it's only 6 pm!" Jayden said.

"Doesn't matter gotta go, bye" Flynn said as he closed the door behind him.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Ok, that kid is weird" Xander said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him so nervous before" Deuce said. Then he looked at his watch. "Why are the others taking so long?"

"I don't know I just hope that they aren't dead or something" Antonio said. Everybody glared at him. "What?" he said raising his hands defensively. "They may be dead. Or the girls turned into vampires"

Everybody glanced at each other.

"We have to go and find them, now" Kevin said, and with that everybody left the apartment and went looking for the others.

Meanwhile, at the Master headquarters, Cece was trapped in some kind of jail, and she was playing with bars and a cup.

"Would you stop making that noise?" the Master yelled angrily.

"Well" Cece said. "If I had some music I could dance but noooo…. Necrolai had to put the wrong song"

"Well excuse me Cece" Tinka said, still in her Necrolai suit whiles she was looking for some song in her iPod. "It's not my fault that Koragg changed all my songs and ended up putting a One Direction song instead."

"Don't blame me!" Gary said in his Koragg armor. "That Octopus guy was driving me crazy with his speech about the Sanzu River and all that. I needed something to distract my ears"

"And that thing was the song 'What makes you beautiful?'" Tinka said incredously.

"What?" Gary said "It's a catchy song"

"Stop complaining and put the song" the Master yelled "Oh, and Necrolai, what have I told you about calling the Rangers by their names?"

Cece rolled her eyes and kept playing with her cup and the bars. "Gunter and Tinka will turn normal before they can manage to get their plan done" She muttered under her breath so nobody was able to hear her.

"There it is!" Tinka said cheerfully "I found the song!"

"Cece!" Vida yelled from the other side of the wall "Don't listen to the song! Cover your ears!"

"Shut up, Mystic Ranger" Octoroo said.

Everybody went outside of the room and left Cece alone listening to the music. An hour later, the Master, Dayu, Octoroo, Tinka and Gary went inside again to see what had happened, and they found Cece just the same, except she was looking as if she was hypnotized, and pale like a vampire.

**So what do you think? I know I'm taking too long with the process into turning Cece into a vampire, it's just that other stuff keep coming to my head and I need to finish the chapters fast because I need to do homework. And noticed my One Direction reference? It's just that I was hearing the song What Makes You Beautiful while I was typing this. Hey does anybody here knows how to do that crystal Chip made to save Vida? I would look it up in the episode nut it's not on YouTube anymore and I don't know where I could find it. And thanks for everyone who reviewed! Or at least read the story! **

**And I think that's all for today! Have a good day! =) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! I'm finally back! Sorry it took me so long to update. It's just that I've been having a lot of homework. But now I have some time and inspiration so enjoy the chapter! **

**And I don't own the Power Rangers or Shake it up! **

After Cece was turned into a vampire, Gary and Tinka, who were still in their Koragg and Necrolai costumes, took her back to the studio of Shake It Up, Chicago! Since Cece was in a bit of a trance, she didn't notice that she was being taken until Rocky went to talk to her.

"Cece!" Rocky screamed as she tackled Cece into a hug. Cece blinked as if she was just awakening.

"I'm so glad that you're ok!" Rocky exclaimed as she released Cece. Then Rocky looked at Cece closely.

"Umm…." Rocky said. "Why are you so pale?"

Cece blinked again. "What?" she yelled. She went to get a mirror, and screamed when she couldn't see herself.

"Wow Cece, you look worse than when you and Rocky were dancing in that airplane" they heard a voice behind them said. It was Tinka, who had already removed her Necrolai costume.

Cece was about to answer when Gary called the dancers. "Ok everybody!" he began. "I have an important announcement to make"

Everybody gathered around Gary to hear him say the important announcement. The master and Flynn were watching through the magic pool.

"We're going on tour with around the country with all the dancers from Shake It Up in the US" Gary said.

"What?" the master yelled. "He can't just go whenever he wants; he can't take all his dancers in a tour!"

"Actually master he can" Flynn said "That's why they pay him, and anyway we still have those two samurai freaks"

"No they're leaving tomorrow" the Master explained. "Apparently Master Xandred drank all his medicine and now Dayu and Octoroo have to find more."

They stayed some minutes in silence, thinking.

"But maybe is a good idea after all" the Master explained.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"Well, we're going to get rid of three rangers and we can easily take down the other. While they don't have a red ranger everything will be fine"

"Umm, excuse me!" Mia talked from her cell. She and Vida were in a corner of the room, so neither of them could see the pool, but they could hear perfectly. "What about us? You're not going to keep us in here forever are you?"

"Perhaps not forever but you'll be the perfect bait" the Master said, standing up and walking towards Mia and Vida.

"Master, I thought Cece was going to be the bait" Flynn said, standing up as well. "So if she is going to that tour with Rocky and Gunter, we turned Cece into a vampire for nothing!"

The Master made a tsk tsk sound. "Patience Imperius we still need the three of them"

Flynn looked at the Master suspiciously "What do you mean?"

"Pack your things Imperius and get a bus" the Master said. "We're going to follow the Shake It Up dance crew"

Meanwhile, Cece, Rocky, Gunter and Tinka had finished Shake It Up, Chicago already. Gunter and Tinka were heading home, after Rocky told Gunter to meet with the rest of the team later. Before going outside, Cece grabbed a Mexican hat and put it on. She also grabbed some big sunglasses.

"Umm… Cece" Rocky said uncomfortably "What's up with the Mexican hat? I thought you didn't like them"

"I don't" Cece said. "But all of the sudden I've been feeling this strange burn whenever the Sun rays reach my skin"

"That's um… interesting" Rocky said. Then she and Cece started walking towards Crusty's, the restaurant where Deuce worked. She couldn't help but think about all the things that Chip said about turning Vida into a vampire.

Once they reached the restaurant, they spotted Deuce who was still working, Antonio, Kevin and Emily with their suitcases, and Ty. All of them were in a table, talking about something that seemed to be really serious.

"Hey guys" Cece said. "I missed you"

"Cece!" Deuce and Ty said, and then hugged her. Then they noticed her hat and sunglasses.

"Umm… please tell me that your dance didn't have anything to do with sombreros and sunglasses" Antonio said confused.

"Nop" Cece said. "I think tried them on because for some reason I couldn't resist the Sun anymore"

Kevin and Emily exchanged nervous glances. "Right…" Emily said.

"Do you remember anything?" Kevin said softly "About when Necrolai captured you?"

Cece started to think "Um… they wanted to do something with me but I couldn't remember what, then a two creepy creatures appeared and started to talk about a River"

Kevin, Antonio and Emily's eyes widened. "How were these creepy creatures?" Emily asked.

"One of them looked like a girl with a banjo" Cece said. "And the other was an octopus look-alike monster"

Kevin gasped. "Dayu and Octoroo"

"Right!" Cece said pointing at Kevin "Those were their names!"

Ty ignored her. "What else do you remember?"

"The Master wanted Necrolai to put some music to lure me and apparently it was working until Koragg took her iPod and changed the song. Anyway, Necrolai ended up playing the song 'What Makes You Beautiful'"

"The song from One Direction" Deuce asked confused. Rocky hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Deuce said rubbing his shoulder.

"Stop interrupting Cece!" Rocky said, and then she turned back to Cece. "Yes, continue?"

"The last thing that I remembered was listening to some weird song with weird lyrics" Cece finished. "I don't remember what the song is called or who recorded the song"

Everybody stood there awkwardly. Finally after several minutes, Rocky broke the silence. "What are those suitcases for?"

"We're going back home" Emily said.

"What?" Cece and Rocky replied in shock

"Well our mentor called" Antonio said. "He said that he needed our help immediately"

"So what you're going to leave Mia alone?" Cece asked. Deuce, Ty and Rocky assumed that Cece was asking all the Samurai rangers, but she was looking at Kevin.

Kevin tensed right away, feeling more uncomfortable than Emily and Antonio. "I didn't want to leave her alone" he said. "But there's no other option, we have to go back"

"But I know that you'll figure something to get Mia and Vida back" Antonio said.

Rocky instantly knew what she needed to do. "You're leaving Mia's life in our hands?"

"Well… when you put it that way…" Antonio said, but he trailed off.

Emily continued. "Yes, we are. Look, we all feel guilty about leaving her in the Master's hands, but if we stay here, there will be a lot more people in our home that will get hurt. If we go back, those people will have us while Vida and Mia will have you. If we stay, both of them will have their teams, but many people will be lost thanks to _our_ enemies"

Ty sighed. "So what you're trying to say is that you're going back to your fight"

"Yes" Emily, Antonio and Kevin said in unison.

They all said their goodbyes and the Samurai rangers left. Rocky, Cece and Ty sat in awkward silence while Deuce went back to work.

An hour later, Cece and Rocky went to Cece's apartment, and they weren't at all surprised when they found Madison, Xander and Chip there.

After they all hugged and interrogated Cece, they stood there in silence. Chip then noticed Cece's hat and glasses.

"Umm… I've been sensitive to the Sun lately" she explained.

"Ok and can have you look to a mirror lately?" Chip asked.

Xander whined. "Oh, come on Chip not this again!" Madison rolled her eyes, and grabbed Xander by his sleeve.

"Come on, Xander let's Chip make his interrogation" Madison said as she and Xander left. "Bye guys"

"Bye" Cece, Rocky and Chip said. When Madison closed the door behind her, Chip continued asking questions, about Necrolai, about the Sun, about the monsters, and about the music they made her listen to put her in trance. To lighten up the mood, Cece told them about the incident with Tinka's iPod (who they still believed was Necrolai) Gary (who they still believed was Koragg) and One Direction.

"And what about Vida?" Chip asked, and the girls could notice that his eyes were full of concern. "Is she ok?"

"Well, she and Mia are in a cell" Cece said. "But the Master promised not to harm them. They'll only be the bait, though I don't know why."

There was a long time of awkward silence.

"Then I guess we'll have to cancel the tour with Shake It Up!" Rocky said sadly.

"What tour?" Chip asked.

"We'll tell you about it later" Cece promised.

Because it was really late, Cece let both Chip and Rocky stay in her apartment. Cece went to her room –though she couldn't get to sleep- , while Rocky slept in Flynn's bed and Chip stayed in the couch. At 3 in the morning, Flynn (no longer in his Imperius costume) entered, holding boxes in each hand. He turned up the light.

"Huh…?" Chip mumbled half awake. "Maddie, turn of the light" And he covered his head with his blanket.

"I'm Flynn dude!" Flynn yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Cece let me stay" Chip said under the covers. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here!" Flynn said, yelling louder than before. Then Cece and Rocky appeared from the rooms. Rocky was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Cece was wide awake.

"Flynn, where have you been?" Cece asked. "It's 3 am"

"I know" Flynn said innocently. "I just came to deliver two packages to you" He handed both boxes to Cece and then walked to his room.

"So… what box do we open first?" Rocky asked.

Cece examined the box. "Well they're both directed to the Mystic Rangers, so let's see what's inside them."

The three sat on the couch and opened the first box. Then, shock overwhelmed them, as they realized that there was a cell phone in the box. But not just any cell phone. It was a morpher identical to Rocky's and Cece's.

"Do you think this is…?" Cece asked, shocked as she hold the morpher.

"Yeah" Chip said, not taking his eyes off Cece's hand. "It's Nick's morpher"

Rocky looked slightly confused, but she was getting used to that. "You're saying that this morpher will tell us who is meant to be the red ranger?" she asked.

"Yes" Chip said, as if he was in a trance. He blinked and said "Maybe you should keep it safe" Cece nodded and stuffed it into her pajama's pocket.

"Hey guys, look, it has a note" Rocky said, taking a piece of paper out of the box.

_Hey Cece: _

_I made your little brother Flynn deliver this for me. I know that he will give it to you once you're back. But probably you'll be Rocky reading this. I don't care, as long as it's one of you two, because I don't trust Gunter too much. He freaks me out. Anyway, this is Nick's morpher. Probably you know who he is. He gave his morpher to me once he knew we were Power Rangers like him. He told me to give it to the Mystic Rangers. But with all the confusion with Necrolai we didn't remember we had it until now, when we were leaving. Hopefully, we can see you fight one day. Maddie says that you're good. And we know that somehow you'll get Mia and Vida back. I think that while Mia's not here, we'll ask her younger brother Terry to fill in for her. Ok, maybe not. And also, good luck with your show. _

_Jayden _

Rocky stared in shock at the paper. She couldn't believe what Jayden had written. And with Kevin, Antonio and Emily in Crusty's, she felt as if Mia's life depended on her and Cece. And with Cece's vampire-like state, it felt even worse. But she knew that she couldn't bring herself to feel self-pity. Not right now.

"So what's in the other box?" Chip asked curiously, breaking Rocky's thoughts.

"Let's see and find out!" Cece said. In there, she found another letter, and whined. "Ahh, no more letters"

"I'll read it" Rocky said, taking the letter from Cece. This one said.

_Hello, Pink and Blue Mystic Rangers: _

_I know where you're heading. I know that your stupid dance crew will take both of you and the Yellow Mystic Ranger to a lot of places around the country. And I will be in your first stop. I'm prepared to offer you a deal. I'm prepared to let go the two Pink Rangers I have kidnapped. I'm just going to ask you something in return. As we get closer I'll tell you where and when. The only thing I'll tell you for now is that you must take both Yellow Mystic Rangers (the weird one and the ginger one) and both of you must come also. _

_I'll be waiting for you. _

_The Master_

Rocky, Cece and Chip stared at shock, but unlike Jayden's letter, they know this was not a good sign. Finally, Rocky and Cece had to tell Chip about the Shake It Up tour around the US.

"Do you think we should tell everyone?" Rocky asked.

"No" Cece said. "Let them stay here or let them go with the Samurai Rangers. Our main goal now is to get Mia and Vida back"

"Yes" Chip said. "But what if they need our help?"

They stayed in silence for some more minutes. "Maybe they can follow the bus in a car and go incognito" Rocky said.

"Ok, but we'll have to convince Gary to let us take Chip with us" Cece said.

"Ok, I'll think of some excuse" Chip said. "So when are you- I mean, _we_- leaving?"

"Tomorrow noon" Cece said. "I think you guys should go home and pack. Because tomorrow, we're getting Vida and Mia back"

**So what do you think? I know it's really long, but I would appreciate if you say something. Also, I'm not 100% sure where the Samurai rangers live. I don't know where I read that they live in Angel Grove, but I'm not sure. Well, anyway please read and review! Happy day! =) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people! I'm back! Sorry I couldn't update these days… I was busy with school, and doing one-shots. I made like 5 so far. I made one for the Kane Chronicles, another for Austin and Ally, a crossover between the Kane Chronicles and Austin and Ally, one for Tensou Sentai Goseiger and another one for the Hunger Games. =) **

**So for now enjoy the chapter. And I don't own the Power Rangers or Shake it up! =) **

The next day, Cece and Rocky were packing everything up to go to the Shake it Up, Chicago! studio to finally get going with the tour. They told Chip to pack just in case Gary would let him go. Of course, the Master knew all of this, and he was trying to convince Gary to let him go.

"But Master!" Gary whined like a five-year-old. "How many times do I have to tell you that-?"

"Enough!" the Master yelled, his voice echoing across the room. "I already told you that we need him to rescue his girlfriend"

Gary looked at Tinka, who was guarding Mia and Vida in a cell. "He's talking about…?" he asked confused.

"He talks about me" Vida said angrily. "And I'm not his girlfriend. Seriously don't you guys know the difference between a couple and best friends?"

"I don't care. They're the same to me" the Master said coolly. Gary and Tinka didn't know if he really had eyes, but if he did, he probably rolled them.

Mia looked indignantly. "And what about me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean her friends left her alone" Gary said. Tinka walked to him and gave him a light slap in the head, something that probably didn't hurt to either both of them since they were in their costumes.

"Common sense, moron" Tinka said. "If Rocky, Cece, Gunter and Chip come for Vida, they're obviously coming for Mia too"

The Master glared at Tinka angrily. "What have I told you about calling-?"

"The enemy by names?" Tinka finished, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, we've heard that before, and excuse me but I'm tired of it"

"Yeah!" Gary said. The Master glared at him, and he shrank.

"You need to make sure that the ginger kid is in that tour. If not, the consequences will be painful, Koragg" the Master said.

Vida snorted. "Seriously? You're going to drag Chip into a trap like that? He's much smarter than you think. He won't fall easily"

Mia looked at Vida suspiciously. "Are you sure Chip's not your boyfriend?"

Gary just ignored the question. "Ok, I suppose I can keep an eye on that kid"

"Excellent!" the Master said, followed by evil laughter. "Now, Koragg, Necrolai. Please, leave. I need to make plans for tomorrow"

Gary and Tinka went outside, with Vida and Mia still inside their cell, playing with the same cup Cece had been playing with when she was kidnapped. The Master just sat in there, probably thinking.

Meanwhile, Rocky was wide awake, ready to go on tour, but Cece was sleepy. On top of that, she was still wearing her huge sunglasses and her Mexican hat, along with a scarf, gloves and a hoodie. Everybody looked at her, as it was spring, nearly summer.

At the studio, Gunter saw Rocky and Cece and went to talk to them.

"Hey, Cece, lost your sense of fashion?" Gunter asked teasingly. "Oh, yeah, that's right, you never had one"

Cece yawned. "Look who says it" She yawned again. "You should be grateful we're on the same team, because if we weren't I would've already punched you"

"Whoa, guys calm down, because we have bigger problems" Rocky said, getting between them to avoid any type of fights.

"Seriously like what? You ran out of gel?" Gunter asked.

"Worse. Vida and Mia are still with the Master and he wants you and Chip to let them go" Rocky said.

Gunter's face turned serious. "Really?"

"yeah, and that's not all. He also turned Cece into a vampire" Rocky said, lowering her voice.

"Hey!" Cece said indignantly. "That's not true!" She was cut with a yawn.

Gunter rolled his eyes. "Cece, you are a vampire! Just look at you: pale skin, sensitive to the sun… have you looked into the mirror?"

Cece stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, know that you come to think of it…" she trailed off when she fell asleep.

"Oh, no" Rocky said. "Chip was right!"

"Why do you think he's right?" a voice from behind said. It was Xander. He was with Madison, Deuce and Ty.

Rocky remembered something Chip had told her when he was warning her about Cece. _Don't tell anyone, _he had said. _They may not believe you. Nick, Xander and Maddie didn't believe me when I suggested that Vida was a vampire. _

And, of course, she wasn't taking any chances. "Umm…" she glared at Gunter for help.

"Chip said that Tinka wanted to get rid of me" he said. It didn't sound very convincing. He continued though. "It's just that she didn't go home last night"

"That's so funny because Chip never arrived to the apartment last night" Xander said. "And it was a torture. Maddie was watching romance movies. Nick needs to get here soon"

"Tinka was in a party and she didn't invite me?" Deuce said angrily.

"That's so disrespectful, I mean there's no party without my dancing" Ty said cockily. Rocky just rolled her eyes.

Madison just ignored them. "Why is Cece on the floor?" she asked.

Rocky glanced at Cece, and then back at Madison. "She is tired because she was watching the Twilight movies last night" she explained, hoping they could buy it.

"Don't tell me she is also obsessed with that movie" Xander whined. "I'm tired of vampires: first, one of my best friends gets turned into a vampire, then this movie. The other thing left is that Cece-"

"And how did you enter to the studio?" Gunter asked nervously. He had gotten the idea of Rocky wanting to hide to the others that Cece was a vampire, and of course, he played along.

"Well, we knew that you were going to Michigan this morning, so we wanted to say goodbye" Deuce explained.

Rocky soon forgot about Cece sleeping on the floor. "Awww… that's so sweet of you guys" And she went to hug Deuce and Ty.

"Yeah, sweet" Gunter said. He looked at Cece. "I think I'll look for Tinka" he said, and then he stormed off.

Rocky, Deuce and Ty broke their hug. "What's wrong with him?" Xander asked.

"I don't know" Deuce said. "He has always been this way"

Gunter did take this opportunity to look for Tinka. She didn't appear the last night, and he didn't see her the day before. It's true that since he became a Power Ranger he hardly payed her any attention, but he was not the only one disappearing.

Finally, he found her, and decided to ask her why didn't she go to their house the night before.

"I was with Gary and…." she stopped when she realized she was about to give herself in as Necrolai. "Flynn"

"But Rocky told me that Flynn did go to his house" Gunter said.

"I know but where Gary and I were it was so pretty and there were a lot of people there… and I fell asleep" Tinka said.

"Ok, if you say so…" Gunter said.

Meanwhile, at the Jones, Chip was done packing his things, and was about to go to the Shake It Up, Chicago! studio. He grabbed Nick's morpher, put it in his pocket and headed towards the door.

"You realize that Gary won't let you go" Flynn said behind him.

Chip turned and sighed. "I have to go. If he doesn't let me go, well… I sneak in somehow. But I have to go with them"

Flynn was surprised. Probably Chip was as smart as Vida had always say. But he was slightly angry with the Master. The Master hadn't let Flynn interfere with his mission because he was too young. But Flynn was about to prove him wrong.

"I could teach you a thing about sneaking, you know" Flynn told Chip.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Once, the dancers were going to Alabama, and since Rocky told me to look for some adventure, I sneaked in Cece's suitcase. We ended up in Pepe, Texas, and Cece and Rocky ended up dancing in the wing of an airplane with a dead pilot"

Chip glanced at Flynn. "Seriously?"

"Ok, the pilot wasn't dead" Flynn admitted. "But I did play some pranks on a cowgirl"

"Ok, so can you help me?" Chip asked.

"Sure" And they went to the studio.

Before Gary could go to the studio and take off his Koragg costume, the Master asked him to make a surprise attack to destroy the Rangers with the exception of the Yellow one. As Gary couldn't figure out if he was talking about Gunter or Chip, he decided to spare both of them. He was in the middle of the street, with his costume, when Rocky, Cece and Gunter appeared out of nowhere with their suitcases, heading to the bus that would take them to Michigan.

"Well, well, well, look at this: The Yellow, Pink and Blue Mystic Rangers. Where is your green friend?" Gary said, trying to speak as low as he could.

"What do you want Koragg?" Rocky asked. Cece was going to say something too, but she didn't have enough energy.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hello. Can't I do that?"

"No, and we're not gonna let you escape this time!" Rocky said, as she, Gunter and Cece took out their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" the three yelled at the same time. They morphed and charged.

Meanwhile, Ty had his own problems. He found some creepy creatures, and as soon as he saw them, Xander told him they were the Master's servers. Ty morphed and charged at them with his axe.

"Hey, you don't have to be so violent!" Xander called. "There's always Plan Xander!"

"Xander, give up, it never worked, it's not gonna work now, and it will never work!" Madison said.

"What are you talking about?" Deuce demanded as Ty ducked from the monsters' attack.

"Talk to them!" Xander said. "Use your charm!"

"Are you crazy? These monsters are zombie look-alikes! It will never work!" Ty said.

"Told you" Madison said, giving Deuce a high-five.

Let's just say that Ty spent a lot of time with those creepy minions.

Gunter, Cece and Rocky were not doing any better. Having all of her energy drained, Cece demorphed and collapsed to the ground. Both Gunter and Rocky were using their staffs to send Gary (aka Koragg) water and thunder attacks, failing miserably. Finally, Gary stopped charging and turned to the Rangers to talk.

"Come on guys can't we stop now? I have to go!" Gary said, starting to talk like himself again.

"His voice" Cece struggled to say "I know it"

Gunter and Rocky ignored her. "You're running away?" Rocky said. "Coward!"

"Come on, I have important stuff to do! And the Master also made me look for potential Red Rangers so… "Gary trailed off.

"Here's the thing." Gary continued. "The first gas station you stop at you tour, go there and I'll be waiting with your little pink friends. Make sure Vida's best friend or boyfriend… whatever, make sure he's there too"

"And what if he's not?" Gunter said.

"Your friends will pay" Gary said, before leaving. With that, Rocky and Gunter managed to grab their things and carry Cece to the bus.

**So what do you think? Does it stink? Is it good? Ok, you understand. Please review this chapter! =) Happy day =) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people! I'm back! **

**Ok, so school is finally over, so I'll be posting chapters more often. Well at least I hope so. Anyway, I'm thinking on so many fanfics. For example, I just finished reading the Serpent's shadow, so I'll make a few one-shots of those, or now that I'm obsessing over Super Sentai, I thought about making a crossover between Austin and Ally and Go-Busters, or… Ok, I'm getting off-track. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and I don't own Shake It Up! or Power Rangers. **

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chip asked Flynn, as he tried to get into Cece's suitcase.

"Totally" Flynn said calmly. "I tried this once. You just need to take out Cece's clothes"

"But that way, Cece won't have any clothes except the ones she's wearing" Chip said, still uncomfortable with the idea. He needed to go to the tour, but he didn't want to leave Cece without clothes, at least, not in her current state of mind. Plus, he had Nick's morpher in his pocket, and he couldn't afford to lose it.

"Not my problem!" Flynn said. "What do you think I am? A psychologist? I'm only eight, man!" He threw his arms in the air for emphasis.

"Umm… no. Only her brother" Chip said.

"Don't worry; she and Rocky are always shopping when they're not dancing. Trust me, she'll come back with two more suitcases" Flynn said.

Chip tried to suppress a laugh. "You know what? I think I'll ask the host to take me in"

"But you don't dance, what are you going to do?"

"I'll think of something."

Meanwhile, on the Ranger's little rented house, Ty, Madison, Xander and Deuce were really tired after battling and/or watching those monsters. They were watching an adaptation of Romeo and Juliet on TV, because it was either that or cartoons.

"Okay, she is driving me crazy" Xander said, while staring at Madison, who was watching the TV.

"Why?" Deuce said. "I mean, she's a girl, let her be"

"You don't understand" Xander said, turning to Deuce. "Ever since Nick and his parents, Udonna and Leanbow, left, Maddie has been watching romance movies"

They stayed in silence for a while. "Was Nick Maddie's boyfriend?" Ty asked.

"I don't know! I don't understand their nature! Even if he was, they haven't talked in 6 months, so I lost all hope" Xander said.

The guys started to play cards on the table. Suddenly, Flynn came in.

"Hey guys!" he said as he came in.

"Hey Flynn, how did you enter?" Madison asked.

"Ummm… it was open" Flynn lied. But he hadn't. He entered with magic.

"Ok, if you say so…" Xander said.

"Hey buddy" Ty said. "Where's Chip?" As soon as he asked, Maddie and Xander remembered that they didn't see him in all day, or the night before.

"Oh, he's in the Shake It Up! bus on his way to Michigan" Flynn said. "Do you have a soda?"

"Yeah, in the fridge" Xander said, and then he realized what Flynn had said, the first part. "Wait- what?"

"He did what?" Madison asked, not caring anymore how the movie was ending.

"I want a soda" Deuce said randomly and headed to the kitchen. Once he and Flynn were out of site, the three rangers started talking.

"He went after Vida, didn't he?" Ty asked.

"Yeah" Xander and Madison said at the same time.

"So we're going after them" Ty said, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah- WHAT?" Xander and Madison said in unison again.

"Yeah, we have to go to prevent him on making something stupid, even if he's saving the two Pink Rangers. Plus, Gunter and Rocky are dealing with a half-alive, half-dead Cece, and I don't think it will end well if they don't have me… I mean us"

"You two go ahead then, I'll stay here" Madison said.

"If you're waiting for Nick, I doubt he'll ever appear" Xander said.

Madison just glared at him. "No I'm not, and I'm staying here for other reasons"

"Fine, do whatever you want, but I'm taking the car" Xander said. With that, he and Ty left, leaving Madison alone with Deuce and Flynn.

The next day, Cece was sleeping on Rocky's shoulder, who was wide awake. It was already 1 p.m., and they were reaching Michigan, where the Master had told them to go.

Gunter and Tinka had been singing the entire trip, as usual. They already had sung about a dog, a chicken eating a pie, a sandwich, and an enchanted lizard.

Finally, they stopped at the gas station.

"Here people! You have 20 minutes to go to the bathroom and but something, we still have a few hours ahead" Gary said.

With that, everybody was leaving the bus, until it was only Gunter, Cece and Rocky left.

Meanwhile, Gary and Tinka had gone to the other extreme of the gas station, to put on their Koragg and Necrolai costumes. The Master was already there, with Vida and Mia on each of his hands, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Why were you taking so long?" the Master said.

"We were going as fast as we could, blame her!" Gary said, pointing to Tinka.

"Hey why me?" TInka yelled. Because of her Necrolai costume, her voice was also modified, and that scared Gary.

"You were singing all the way!" Gary said.

"Shut up!" the Master yelled. "Both of you! You still have work to do!"

"Alright Master" Tinka and Gary said, and left, not without glaring at each other as if saying_ I'll kill you later. _

"As for you…" The master said, releasing Mia and Vida.

"Yeah, I know, you're going to tell us to stay calmed, bla, bla, bla," Vida said.

"Sorry, but we already memorized you speech" Mia said.

The Master whined. "Fine, I'll be over there, thinking of another speech" And he left.

Meanwhile, on the bus…

"ok, so what do we do?" Rocky said, trying to wake Cece up.

"We go to bathroom, and save Vida and Mia" a voice said.

"What was that?" Rocky said. She stood up, forgetting about Cece, who hit her head with the window, waking her up.

"Ouch" Cece said.

"Sorry, Cece" Rocky said, getting Cece's suitcase. She opened it and found Chip inside.

"Ahh!" Rocky and Gunter screamed.

"Hey, Chip" Cece said sleepily. Then jumped. "Chip? What are you doing here? Did Flynn told you to do this?"

Chip stood up. "Umm… yes it's me, I'm here to save Vida and yes, Flynn told me to do this."

"You forgot about Mia" Rocky said. She smirked.

Chip ignored this, and closed Cece's suitcase. "Yeah, obviously I was coming for her too. Common sense."

They stayed in an awkward silence for a while. "So what do we do now?" Rocky repeated.

"Easy" Gunter said. "We go to the bathroom, common sense"

**So that's it! Don't worry people! Nick is almost in the story, probably in a chapter or two. Also, please, I need suggestions on who could be the Red Ranger, since I think I'll include the Gate keeper also. But for now, please review! Happy day! =) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people! I'm back with the next chapter! Now, I was going to post this yesterday, but I didn't have time. Today, I'll stay all day here writing. I hope I can upload everything today. Anyway, in here, everybody talks a lot, so if it's a little boring, sorry. And I know everyone is going a bit OOC, but I think that may be a good thing, because of so many stresses. Believe me; I have suffered that myself, a lot. **

**Anyway, I don't own anything, bla, bla, bla. **

"Are you sure we have to go to the restroom?" Gunter asked. He was outside the restrooms with Cece, who could barely keep herself in her feet, Rocky and Chip.

"Yes" Rocky said. "The Master himself sent a note saying he would be in the restroom of the first gas station we stopped in"

"Umm… guys" Chip said. "I don't think the Master told us to go to the restrooms, he just said the first stop"

Rocky whined. "Well, it doesn't matter, because I need to go!"

Chip moved aside, and Rocky tackled the door, entering the restroom. Chip then left, leaving Gunter and Cece alone. They were in an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Gunter finally decided to break it.

"So… how are you Cece?" Gunter asked.

"Tired…" Cece said, and with that, she collapsed in Gunter's shoulder. Knowing that she was going to collapse in the floor sooner or later, he carried her in bridal style, and decided to go to the bus, but he hadn't move a foot when he heard Rocky calling for him and Chip.

It turned out, that the Master _was_ in the bathroom.

Gunter placed Cece in the thing that was for changing babies' diapers. **(A/N I don't know what that thing is called) **and turned to the Master. In his left side, Koragg aka Gary was holding Mia, and on the other side, Necrolai aka Tinka was holding Vida.

Chip and Rocky were standing next to him.

"Vida!" Chip yelled as he saw her.

"Chip" Vida said in response. She had a look that was suggesting _What is he doing here?_

"Mia!" Gunter and Rocky yelled at the same time. Then Cece collapsed to the floor.

"Cece!" Everybody yelled, but that didn't wake her up. She didn't even move.

"Koragg!" Gary yelled, almost using his old voice again. Everybody stared at him.

Tinka hit him in the head, enough for him to hurt him, but not enough to make him cry.

"What? I thought you were saying names randomly" he answered.

The Master ignored him and turned to the Rangers. "Anyway, here we have the Pink Rangers and we're willing to free them, only if you tell us where the Gate keeper is"

"The What?" Gunter asked confused.

Rocky rolled her eyes. "A Gate Keeper, obviously someone who… keeps some gate… I guess. Chip, who's the gate keeper"

"Seriously?" Chip asked in disbelief. "You went so far to look for Claire?"

"Who's Claire?" Mia asked.

"A friend, Nick's cousin" Vida said.

Rocky threw her arms in exasperation. "There we go again with the Nick reference"

"When are we going to meet him?" Gunter asked.

Chip turned to him. "Soon, but right now we have something else to deal with"

"And I wouldn't get my hopes too high about Nick showing around!" a voice from behind said. Xander, Ty and Deuce were in the door.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

"Well, after knowing that Chip was going to do something stupid, Ty and I decided to go after you" Xander explained.

"And what about Deuce?" Vida asked.

"I sneaked into their car" Deuce said. Then turned to Vida. "Vida, you're alive!"

"Gee… thanks!" Vida muttered, hoping to show the sarcasm in her voice.

"Umm… " Mia said. "I know it's not the right moment, but why are your pants glowing?"

"What?" everybody asked. Chip reached for his pocket and took out Nick's morpher, which was glowing.

Xander and Vida gasped. "You have Nick's morpher?" Xander said.

"Yes, Jayden gave it to me two nights ago" Chip said. "Ask Cece if you don't believe me!"

"She's asleep" Rocky remarked blankly.

"Ask Rocky if you don't believe me!" Chip asked.

"Seriously?" Vida yelled, getting genuinely furious, "Why didn't you mention it before? Is there another secret that you're keeping from me?"

"He's in love with you" Xander said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up, everybody knows that's not true!" Chip said. "Anyway, is there anyone here who's not a Ranger?" Everybody turned to Deuce.

He laughed nervously. "Does that mean that the morpher is mine?" They didn't say anything. Chip just gave the morpher to Deuce.

"ENOUGH!" The Master yelled so loud, the restroom shook a little. "Finally, we have the five Mystic Rangers"

"Where is the other blue Ranger?" Tinka asked. "Too scared to appear?"

"No!" Deuce said. "She's in her house with Flynn, watching another adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. You didn't think I came because I'm brave, do you?"

Xander whined. "When is she going to stop? She has to accept that Nick won't come!"

Rocky gasped, and started to look dreamily. "Really? Was she in love with Nick? This is just like those romance novels I've been reading!" She shrieked.

Everybody just stared at her. But she ignored them and continued. "Soon, Nick will come, and will take her away to I don't know where, and they'll live happily ever after"

The Master blinked and shook his head. "Anyway, where is she?"

"Who?" everyone said. The Master knew that they were playing dumb.

"Claire! You bunch of…" he didn't complete his phrase when Gary made tsk sounds.

"Master! What's that of calling the enemy by names?" Gary said.

The Master just glared at him. "If you say that again, I'll…"

The Rangers took the opening and morphed.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Ty, Rocky and Gunter yelled.

When they morphed, they took their wands and charged. Ty started to fight with the Master, Gunter with Gary and Rocky with Tinka. Chip and Xander were busy untying Mia and Vida. Then, the Master summoned his minions, so everybody was fighting, except Cece who was lying on the floor, and Deuce, who was standing still.

Rocky noticed him. "Deuce, why don't you morph?" she said as she punched a minion in the face.

"I- I don't know how!" he said.

"What? Didn't you saw us?" Ty said as he changed his wand for an ax.

"Forget it dude" Gunter said as he tried to shoot electricity to Gary, something that almost made him get rid of his costume. "Just get Cece and get out of here"

Deuce didn't need to be told twice. He carried Cece over his shoulder and got out of the store, trying not to hurt Cece along the way. He kept looking back to see if there was any explosion coming from the restroom. He stopped as he saw Madison and Flynn near the gas station.

"Hey Deuce, what's up?" Flynn said. "Why are you carrying Cece?"

"I- umm… " He said. He couldn't tell Flynn the truth, even if he didn't know that Flynn already knew what was going on. "She fainted" was all his answer.

"Ok, I'm going to buy some chocolate" Flynn said, and headed to the store. Deuce went to leave Cece in the bus, and when he got back, Madison was waiting for him.

"Ok, what was the real reason you had Cece over your shoulder?" she asked.

"Ok, she did faint" Deuce asked. "She was in the restroom with the others, and since I didn't know how to use the mopher, Gunter told me-"

Madison's eyes widened. "Wait, what morpher?"

"Nick's mopher" Deuce said, taking the mopher out of his pocket. Then, Madison gasped.

"Now it's my turn: who's really Nick?" he said.

Madison crossed her arms, and looked away. "He was the Red Ranger, and my boy… friend"

"Wow, no wonder why you were watching all those romance movies. I mean, Titanic, Twilight, Romeo and Juliet, you even played Ron and Hermione's kiss like 10 times in a row!"

Madison still looked angry, but was trying hard not to smile. "You know, I think I'll look for the guys" And she left. Deuce was left alone.

Deuce looked around, and seeing that he was alone he yelled. "Is she always like that?"

"Not when I met her"

**Ohh... I tried to end the chapter on a cliffhanger. So… did it work? Ok, I'm exaggerating. I'm also noticing that I've been working on this for a year. I'll try to end this story for Christmas. =) Yay! Well, I'm off for now. Happy day! =) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I'm back! Yay! And I know I said that I would update faster because I'm in vacation, and I will. But note that I'll only have a month (long story) so I'll really, really try. But I think I'll just blame my new obsessions (like Castle in the Sky, or Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, or R5). But, yeah, I'll try… =) **

**Oh, and sorry if I exaggerate with the whole Chip/Vida thing. It's just that, both of them not being together really pissed me off. I mean, when Vida was turned into a vampire and Chip went to save her I was like 'This dude likes her' and then at the end I was like 'What the heck? I thought he liked her!', so yeah. **

**So on with the story. I don't own anything. If I did, Gary wouldn't be an egomaniac, Chip and Vida would be together, and probably Gunter and Tinka wouldn't wear such weird clothing. ;) **

"_Is she always like that?" _

"_Not when I met her" _

Deuce turned around, and saw a blonde girl with white robes.

"Yeah, who are you?" Deuce asked, trying to ignore the mini explosions that came from inside the restrooms.

"Claire" the girl said. "You're one of the new Rangers right?"

Deuce ignored the question. "You're the one the Master is looking for! You're the gate keeper!"

"Umm… yeah…" Claire said, getting something from her bag.

"You shouldn't be here!" Deuce said, turning her, and pushing her towards the road. "The master wants you! I don't know for what, but he wants you"

"Why are you pushing me when I can cast a spell and disappear? I'm a magician after all" Claire said.

"I don't know" Deuce said, looking for his morpher. "But you're here, can you tell me how to work this"

As soon as Deuce got his morpher out, Claire's eyes widened. "You have Nick's morpher! Where did you get it?"

Deuce looked confused. "Umm… Chip gave it to me"

Claire's face reddened, obviously from anger. "Oh, that boy will listen to me! Why didn't he tell me?"

Deuce started to laugh, remembering Xander's and Vida's reactions when they found out.

"Just say 'magical source, mystic force' while raising your right hand with your mopher. Then, the morpher will do the rest" Claire explained, showing Deuce the posture to morph.

"Ok, so why are you here?" he said.

"Well, I just need to give them this" Claire handed Deuce a box, over the size and weight of a laptop.

"What is this?" Deuce asked, holding the box in his hands, but at that instant, Claire snapped her fingers and vanished.

Before he could do anything else, a big explosion sounded in the whole mini store. He turned and tried to look for his friends. They were demorphed and collapsed, and apparently, the Master, Necrolai and Koragg already had left.

Flynn, then, appeared behind him. "Oh, what happened?"

"The store exploded" Deuce said, and ran to his friends.

"Cool!" Flynn said, and went to Maddie's car.

"Guys! Wake up!" Deuce said, shaking Rocky's shoulder, and then moved to Xander.

"Ugh!" Ty said groggily as he woke up. "What happened?" Then he noticed the explosion and the fire. "Oh…"

"Oh, yeah" Deuce said. "And there are more news: the gatekeeper you were talking about earlier came"

"Claire is here?" Vida said.

"Was. She banished, and she gave me this" Deuce said, and gave the box to Madison.

Madison took the box and opened it. As Deuce had guessed it, there was a laptop inside. Then the screen showed a paused video.

"What is this for?" Rocky asked.

"Guys, what are you doing with a laptop? There's no internet here" Cece said as she walked up to them. Everyone realized she was wide awake, and that she was not gross anymore. They looked around and noticed that it was already dark.

"How long did we stay here?" Mia asked.

"For like four hours" Gunter said.

"Well, I might as well go back with my team" Mia said as she got up. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Mia" everybody said.

"Ok, so should we play the video?" Madison said.

"I think so" Chip said. He and all the others went to sit in the sidewalk, and the video started playing. The guy in the screen was Nick.

"Who's that?" Rocky asked.

Madison look like she couldn't speak, but she did anyway. "That's Nick"

"Oh, so that's the guy that made you watch all the adaptations of Romeo and Juliet, making us suffer" Deuce said.

Vida frowned. "Romeo and Juliet? What did I miss?"

But Nick started talking, so nobody answered her question.

"Hello guys" he said. "I know I should've returned several days ago. But don't worry, I already know what happened, and that the Master is back. I haven't returned to Briarwood because I'm looking to the reason of why he returned, but Mom and Dad will probably be there by now. I just wanted to wish you good luck and all that. So, I miss you and all that guys. Bye" And the video stopped.

"Mom and Dad?" Ty asked.

"Long story" Vida said.

"So, could you guys leave me alone with Madison, Vida and Chip?" Xander said. "I need to talk to them in private"

Deuce, Gunter, Rocky, Cece and Ty left them alone and went to the bus.

As soon as they were gone, Madison couldn't stop smiling. "I told you!" she said pointing at Xander. "I told you Nick would come back"

"Only because he gave you his baby blanket" he answered. "Otherwise, he wouldn't"

"Oh, come on Xander" Vida said. "Don't be so close-minded"

Xander snorted. "Look who says it. The one who's still in denial"

"Well, we don't want to talk about love right now, right?" Chip asked. "We need to get back to Briarwood"

"Yeah, but we can't leave the guys alone" Madison said. "With Deuce, they are finally five; we can't just leave them because the team is complete"

"Good point" Vida said.

"I know!" Xander said. Everybody groaned. "This is a good idea" He assured. "Chip and Vida go to the tour with them, and Maddie and I will return to Briarwood. We'll get the ingredients we need to make that weird crystal we need to defeat Necrolai, we'll bring them back, and Chip will make the crystal"

"Sorry" Vida said, turning her back on Chip. "But I don't travel with guys who are supposedly my best friends and keep secrets from me"

"I'm sorry, VI" Chip said. "But I couldn't tell you. What did you want me to do? Leave a text? I you hadn't notice, Cece has your phone now"

"Well, maybe if you had come for me before" Vida said, finally facing him.

"Maybe if you weren't so foolish to be kidnapped" Chip said, getting closer to her.

"Well, maybe if you'd saved me earlier when_ I_ was a vampire"

"Maybe if you hadn't gone to that club"

"Maybe if you hadn't left me alone"

"Maybe if you hadn't listened to Leelee in the first place"

"Could you stop fighting and kiss already?" Xander said.

Chip's and Vida's face grew red. Madison giggled. She didn't know if it was because they were blushing or angry… or both.

"Fine" Vida said. "We'll sneak into the bus"

"Good, Maddie let's go" Xander said.

**Ok, so that's it for today! I wish I could make it longer, but my mom is urging me to turn off the computer, so…. Yeah, this is it. Bye! Happy day! (Or night in my case) ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people! I'm back! Yay! Ok, I think that's starting to get old. =P **

**Ok, so here it is! It's what was missing from last chapter, but a little bit longer. **

**Before I start with the story, I want to make another crossover! Similar to this, but with SPD, and another show. Maybe Austin and Ally, or so. But I want your opinions, because I don't know how to get the story straight. **

**Ok, so enjoy the story. I don't own anything, bla, bla, bla. **

**Warning: I saw Reality Check it Up for the first time yesterday. (I live in Mexico, and I think the episode hasn't premiered here yet, that's why I watched it online) So if I exaggerate with Gunter and Cece too, sorry. =) **

Once they decided what to do, Madison and Xander went to their car and expected to find Flynn asleep, but he was wide awake playing with his PSP.

"Ok, guys what's going on?" Flynn asked after they started to head back to Chicago. "I mean, you left me alone for some time you know"

Madison and Xander exchanged nervous looks. They were afraid of him finding out, but they couldn't keep hiding it form him forever, even if he wasn't supposed to know.

"Mm… we came because Cece has insomnia problems" Madison said. Xander shot her a look that said _Really? _

"Ok, but why did we have to leave Deuce, Ty, Chip and Vida with the Shake it Up crew?" Flynn asked in his innocent little voice. The master had told him to talk this way whenever something about the Rangers was mentioned.

"Because they wanted to know Michigan" Xander said.

"But-"Flynn started but then Madison interrupted.

"You know Flynn, this is going to be a very long trip" she said. "I would rest if I were you" In less than 15 minutes, Flynn was already snoring.

"Ok, that was a close one" Xander said, trying not to fall asleep himself.

"Yeah" Madison said. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, and then Madison said "Don't you think Tinka and Flynn deserve to know the truth?"

"What about?" Xander asked with his eyes still on the road.

"About Cece and Gunter" Madison said. "And where have they been"

"I think whether they want to tell their siblings or not is their problem" Xander answered. "They're the rangers after all"

"Yes, but" Madison trailed off. "I talked to Gunter, and he had a fight with Tinka. They don't even talk to each other anymore"

That caught Xander off guard. "Seriously? Wow, the apocalypse"

"Xander this is serious" Madison said, not changing her tone a bit. "I think we should tell them"

"Ohh, come on Maddie, don't exaggerate" Xander said jokingly "What do you think they'll do? Form an alliance with the Master?"

Madison didn't answer. They stayed in an uncomfortable silence all the way back to Chicago.

Meanwhile, on the bus, Cece was seizing her last minutes awake, since the Sun was about to come out. She was talking to Rocky, who unknown to her, had fallen asleep.

"Rocky, hello?" Cece said, trying to wake her up, but it didn't work.

Instead, she got up, and went to where Tinka, Ty and Deuce were sleeping. They were in the back of the bus, unluckily, next to the restroom. Tinka was leaning against the window, Ty' head was against Tinka's shoulder, and Deuce's head was against Ty's shoulder.

Cece didn't want to go next to the restroom, so she sat down next to Vida, who was against Chip, who was against a window.

"Hey, Vida" Cece said, trying to get Vida to wake up.

Vida groaned. "Cece what's wrong?"

"It's nearly dawn" Cece said. "And I wanted someone to talk to"

Vida sat up. "Ok, so what do you want to talk about?"

"About our powers" Cece answered immediately. "We can transform into those giant robot creatures…"

"They're called zords" Vida explained. "You can either form the dragon- in which case you only need the Minotaur, the sprite, the mermaid and the garuda- or the Megazord, in which case, you will need the phoenix too"

"And we don't get to have some cool armor?" Cece asked.

"Yes, but you will have to master it later" Vida explained. "And tell Deuce that will also have a battlelizer later on"

Cece whined, and Vida rolled her eyes, though good naturedly. "How come Deuce gets to have the battlelizer?"

"He's the red ranger" Vida said simply, while laughing.

"Not fair"

"Another thing you want to know?"

"Yes do we get to use spells later on?"

Vida hesitated. "Yeah, but they can only be told by the Xenotome"

"The what?" Cece asked confused.

"An ancient book" Vida said crossly. She felt bad, yelling to Cece like that, but she was sleepy. And Cece perfectly understood.

"I suppose I could ask Maddie to bring it" Cece said.

"Yeah, I forgot that you have my phone now" Vida said.

"Yeah, I noticed" Cece said. Vida glared at her, but before she could ask something, Cece said "When you were fighting with Chip"

"You saw that?" Vida asked. Now she was seriously angry.

"Yeah" Cece said, not even trying to deny that she heard the conversation. "I wanted to help now that Nick appeared out of nowhere. But don't change the subject: Xander was right"

Vida snorted. "Right? Xander?"

"Yeah" Cece said. "About you and Chip being in denial"

"What?" Vida whispered really loud. Now it was evident she was furious.

"Yeah, I mean, I think you got mad at him because you don't want to accept that you like him" Cece paused and waited for Vida to answer, but since she didn't Cece continued. "That or you really forgot I had your phone"

For once, Vida was at loss of words. She didn't' think of it in that angle.

"I'll tell you something" Cece said, snapping Vida out of her thoughts. "When you tell Chip your feelings, I'll go on a date with you"

"What? A double date?"

"Yeah. I'll go with…" Cece gulped. "Gunter"

Vida laughed. "Why Gunter?"

"Because he's Chip's successor. It's only fair"

They stayed in silence for some minutes. "Maybe a triple date, so we can invite Deuce and his girlfriend Dina or…"

"It's fine" Vida said. "I think you should go, or you'll collapse here"

"Alright" Cece said. "But you realize that this time you didn't deny anything and that you practically give yourself in?"

"Good morning Cece" Vida said, and drifted to sleep.

"Cece" someone said. Cece turned around. It was Gunter.

Cece got up, and went to where he was.

"Why did you tell Vida that?" Gunter snapped.

"Because it's a good idea" Cece said.

"Yeah, but why me?"

Cece smirked. "Aren't you the one who's always flirting with me whenever you think I have a crush on you?"

"Aren't you the one who's always denying it whenever I think you have a crush on me?"

"I'm doing this for Chip and Vida"

"But you didn't tell me anything!"

They couldn't finish their fight because the sun came out, and Cece collapsed next to Gunter, using his shoulder as a pillow. Being too tires to move her away, Gunter just fell back asleep.

A couple of hours later, Gary's voice woke everyone up.

"Here we are people!" Gary said. "Get up and start rehearsing. We'll go live at midnight"

Everybody woke up and went out of the bus. Because she fell asleep next to him, Gunter was forced to carry Cece to the studio.

Meanwhile, Gary and Tinka went to the supply closet, which was way bigger than they had imagined, put on their Koragg and Necrolai costumes, and went outside to meet the master.

"The plan totally failed" the Master said, destroying everything near him. "We were so close"

"Actually, I knew that it would never work" Gary said. Tinka hit him in the head.

"You have a better idea, Mr. I'm-the-host-of-a-famous-show?"

Before gary could answer, Tinka did. "We could turn one of them into an animal"

"Yeah, I remember when the stupid green ranger was transformed into a tree" The master said. "If it hadn't been for the pink ranger and that sorceress, he would have grown roots"

"No" Gary said. "I think we should transform Ty into an animal, because if it didn't work with Xander, I doubt it'll work with Ty"

"Stop questioning me" the Master yelled.

Gary and Tinka just glared at him.

"Fine, we'll turn the Green Ranger into an animal" the Master said. "But this time, no kidnapping"

**Ohh… so that's it for today! I tried to make Cece's and Gunter's fight interesting, but well, I had lack of inspiration when I wrote it. Oh, and I'll try to show Deuce finally morphing and the megazord for next chapter. And about Tinka's fight with Gunter, let's pretend that happened backstage. =P So please review! Happy day! =) (that's starting to get old as well) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people who might be tired of my catchphrase! I'm back! =) **

**Ok, so here is the next chapter and finally, everybody will morph! Yay! =) Ok, so before I continue this story, I just want to say I'm in a bloomy mood today, and I don't want to talk about it, so sorry if it's reflected in the chapter. **

**Also, I want to share some ideas for crossovers I have: **

**SPD and Lemonade Mouth **

**Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Castle in the Sky**

**Austin and Ally and Tokumei Sentai Gobusters (that would be totally weird) **

**Kingdom Hearts and Percy Jackson (or Kingdom Hearts and Harry Potter, or just all three) Sorry, my addiction to Kingdom Hearts is coming back. **

**And the Kane Chronicles and Spirited Away. Yeah, all of them are kind of weird. **

**Ok, so on with the story. And I don't own anything. =) Enjoy! **

As soon as they reached Chicago (it was really late at night by the way), Madison and Xander decided to leave Flynn in his apartment and leave to Briarwood. Hoping he was asleep, they could just leave him in his bed. Unfortunately, he had woken up as soon as they arrived, and started talking nonstop, so they just have to make an excuse to leave him behind.

"And then, there was this time when Cece-" Flynn said, but Madison interrupted.

"Hey, that sounds great, but we have to leave you home Flynn" she said.

Flynn gave her a confused look. "Why?" he asked, once again in his innocent voice.

"Because we have to leave Chicago, and return to Briarwood" Xander said simply. Madison glared at him.

"Why?" Flynn asked again.

"Because, we're looking for a cure to Cece's insomnia" Xander said nervously.

Madison muttered. "Seriously?"

"Umm… but I thought insomnia problems were cured with sleep" Flynn asked.

"What have you read, buddy?" Xander said, getting more nervous every second. "Is Rocky making you read those science magazines again? No, there is a cure and we're going to find it"

"Cool!" Flynn said happily. "I want to come"

"No!" Madison and Xander shouted at the same time. They locked eyes nervously.

"Why not?" Flynn asked.

"just stay here ok?" Madison asked back.

After a few minutes of silence, Flynn finally sighed. "Fine" he said "But only because I have school"

"I thought you didn't like school" Xander said.

"I don't" Flynn said. "But my class and I have been planning this awesome prank to our teacher, and I don't want to miss it" That was true, but also, he has some business here with the master.

"Ok, if you say so" Xander said. Madison had been ignoring the whole conversation after Flynn agreed to stay, and started to listen to her iPod. Xander noticed this and took her it.

"Seriously?" Xander said. "Now you're listening to 'Love Story'?

"From Taylor Swift?" Flynn said. "Maddie, I thought you were done with the whole Romeo and Juliet thing"

"I am done with it!" Madison replied indignantly.

Flynn took the iPod from Xander and started to check out her playlist. "Check Yes Juliet? Invisible? 7 things? Girl you have a problem"

"Let me alone" Madison answered. "I don't say anything about your obsession with zombies"

"Guys we're here" Xander interrupted. After they left Flynn in his apartment, they went to Briarwood.

However, Flynn left to the Master's headquarters and decided to take a look at the magic pool they had abandon for so long. It was still the same, but with some spider webs. Flynn took the opportunity and started to look at it.

He asked for the pool to show where the master, Tinka and Gary were. They were shown to be in the set for Shake It up, Michigan, where Cece, Rocky and Gunter were supposed to appear shortly after.

"Do you think they'll come Master?" Gary asked. Tinka hit him in the head.

"They are in the show" Tinka answered, "of course they will". Her Necrolai costume was filled with little lights, making it look like a Christmas tree. Koragg's costume only had a tie on it.

"You know" Gary started to say. "Hitting me in the head is starting to become a very annoying habit of yours"

"I would do it if you weren't so stupid" Tinka answered.

"You finally realized that he is stupid?" someone said from behind. Deuce, Rocky, Cece, Gunter and Ty stood behind them. As it was nearly midnight, Cece was wide awake. Rocky, Cece and Gunter were dressed just like Tinka, while Deuce and Ty were in their pijamas. Chip and Vida watched them from where the DJ was.

"Well, well, well" the Master said. "Look who we have here: the five Mystic Rangers"

"Seriously?" Gary asked, using his voice for Koragg. "They're just Deuce, Cece-" He was cut off when Tinka hit him in the head again.

"This time, you'll go down" Rocky said.

"And I won't collapse this time, I have at least 5 hours to watch you fall" Cece said.

"Why don't you just give up?" Tinka asked.

"Why do you think we'll ever give up?" Gunter asked.

"Stop talking and fight!" Chip yelled.

Deuce, Rocky, Ty, Cece and Gunter took out their morphers.

"Magical source, mystic force!" the five of them yelled. Then, dust color red, yellow, blue, pink and green surrounded them. Once it cleared out, the five od them were morphed.

"Strong as a tree!" Ty yelled. "Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Everchanging as the wind!" Cece yelled. "Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea!" Rocky yelled. "Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning!" Gunter yelled. "Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Fearsome as fire!" Deuce yelled. "Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!" the five of them yelled.

"Finally, I have all the team together!" The Master said. "Now I can finish the five of you once and for all!"

"You realize that there are another 5 rangers you need to get rid of?" Gary said, starting to sound just like his normal self.

"Shut up and attack!" the Master yelled. Dozens of his minions appeared and started to attack, while the Rangers fought them. Gary went on to fight with Deuce, Tinka with Cece and the Master with Gunter. They were fighting well until a voice was heard.

"Welcome to our show! This is Shake It up, Michigan!"

"What the-?" the Master started to say, but dancers started to appear everywhere and placed in position.

Meanwhile, Chip and Vida were watching with a very worried look.

"What should we do?" Chip asked.

Vida turned around, and realized the DJ had escaped, so the equipment was alone.

"I have an idea!" Vida said, and put on some music.

Upon hearing the music, the Rangers, Gary, Tinka and the Master started to fight, while dancing and dodging the background dancers.** (A/N imagine TTYLXOX is the song Vida's playing) **

After a while, the Master got frustrated. "I can't take this anymore!" he yelled. He went outside, taking Gary and Tinka with them and the Rangers followed. When they got out, Necrolai was bigger, and Koragg was a centaur.

"Haha, beat these people!" Gary yelled, sounding like himself again.

"I know that voice" Cece said. "Hey, we have to hurry, it's nearly dawn"

They transformed into the Mystic Titans, and transformed into the Megazord. Once inside it, the five teens stared at awe.

"Wow, this is amazing" Ty said.

"Yeah, so cool" Cece said.

"It looks like a chess board" Rocky said. "But I doubt anyone of you will know how to move it"

"Hey!" everyone else yelled.

"Guys!" Chip yelled, watching everything in the ground along with Vida. "Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do! I was at the chess club in school!"

"You know" Gunter said. "I'm already starting to be embarrassed of being your successor"

"Talk later Gunter" Rocky said. "We have a vampire and a centaur to defeat before dawn"

The Megazord took out its sword while Necrolai was flying, shooting laser attacks with her eyes, and Koragg sending spells with his shield.

After some time, the Rangers could finally strike so hard, Koragg and Necrolai shrunk. Fortunately for them, Gary and Tinka were still unrecognizable.

The Rangers came back down to their original form and demorphed.

"Not so fast!" The Master said, as he sent a spell to Ty. As if on cue, it was dawn, and Cece collapsed. Since Chip and Vida were walking toward the Rangers, they caught her.

After 30 seconds, the Master left with Gary and Tinka, and in Ty's place stood… a ferret.

**So that's it! What do you think? I know, you'll ask, why a ferret? Well, because they're kinda cute. And also thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad to know that people like what I write. Happy day! (or night in my case, it's nearly 11 pm =) ) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey people, who may start to get annoyed with all my catchphrases! Finally, a new chapter! Yay! =) (I do need to stop doing that) **

**Anyway, I wanted to write this now, since I return to school in a week. (long story, I live in Mexico, and I'm about to enter high school, and I don't want to talk about my last week of freedom). So, you're warned, from now on, my updates will be very rare, but I will finish this story for Christmas. =) **

**So, enough with my weird life. Let's go on with the story. **

**Once again, I don't own anything. **

"Ok, what's the Master's problem?" Rocky said, as Ty, now in ferret form, slept in her lap. The day had got by really quickly, and it was nearly sunset, almost time for Cece to wake up.

Also, Gary had decided to stay in Michigan for a whole week, and since he didn't want to pay the hotel (because he wanted to save for his infractions) the crew was sleeping inside the bus, so the rangers, Chip and Vida were inside the dance studio.

"What do you mean?" Vida said. "He just turned Ty into a ferret, thank he wasn't turned into a tree"

"Why a tree?" Gunter asked, placing Cece carefully in the dance floor.

"Xander was turned into a tree once" Chip said. "But I don't want to talk about it"

Deuce sat uncomfortably on the dance floor, careful not to harm Cece. "Anything you might want to warn us about?"

"Well…" Chip started to think. "Nick was possessed by Koragg once" This made Deuce shudder in horror.

"And Maddie was turned into a rock statue" Vida said. "And Chip's soul was nearly swollen to the darkness" Both Gunter and Rocky turned pale after this. Ty the ferret woke up and sat (if you could call it sit) in Rocky's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, that was horrible" Chip said. "Good thing Daggeron was there"

"Uh, who's Daggeron?" Gunter asked.

"A friend of ours" Vida said. "He's a Ranger too, but we haven't heard of him in months"

"And he still needs to make me a knight" Chip complained. Rocky, Deuce and Vida laughed a little by the tone of his voice, but Gunter just stared at him.

"I'll say it again: I'm getting embarrassed for being your successor" Gunter said.

"Really? Well, I think he should be the one embarrassed, since you're his successor" Cece said, appearing out of nowhere. Suddenly, Ty jumped off Rocky's shoulder and ran to the bathroom.

"Cece? When did you wake up?" Deuce asked.

"Not that long ago" Cece said, standing up. "Just, long enough to hear you talking about this new Ranger"

"Oh, yeah, is he the white Ranger or what?" a voice asked behind them. It was Ty, wearing one of the suits the dancers had used earlier when they were fighting the Master.

Vida turned around. "The Golden Ranger, he has power over light" After five seconds, everybody seemed to realize Ty was standing there in human form.

"Ty!" everyone said. Rocky stood up and hugged him.

"You're human!" she said.

"Umm… yeah, glad to see you too" Ty said awkwardly.

"This is just like in the Swan Lake, when the girl is turned into a Swan at day but a human at night!" Rocky said, as she let go of Ty, and looked at nowhere in particular with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Is she always like that?" Vida whispered to Cece.

"Sometimes" Cece said. "She reads too much. It makes her loose her mind. That's why, I don't read"

"Yeah, that's why you don't read" Deuce said, hiding his urge to laugh. Cece glared at him and Deuce composed himself.

"Seriously, how could this happen?" Gunter said. "I thought he was turned permanently into a ferret until we could ask Xander and Maddie to find a cure"

Meanwhile, with the Master….

"You did what?" the Master asked Gary angrily, while grabbing his neck, enough for him to start choking but not enough to kill him.

"I was singing a song Tinka taught me while you were turning Ty into a ferret" Gary said. The Master released him and Gary started to choke.

"Sing the song" the Master said.

"I would not recommend it" Tinka warned. "He is the most horrible singer you could ever imagine"

"Don't exaggerate Necrolai" the Master said. Then he turned to Gary. "Sing"

Gary started to sing. Tinka and the Master had to tolerate his singing to make out what he was saying. After several tries, he sounded as if he were singing a very ancient spell or prophecy, in an ancient language.

After he finished, the Master turned to Tinka. "Where did you find this song?"

"In one of your books" Tinka said. "I told Gary not to sing it, but he wouldn't listen"

"What's wrong?" Gary asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" the Master said. "You sang a counter spell!"

Gary looked confused. "A what?" he asked.

The Master grunted irritably. "You canceled part of the spell I placed on the Green Ranger! He'll only turn into a ferret during the day! During the night, he'll be human!"

"Just like in the Swan Lake!" Tinka said excitedly.

The Master groaned. "That's enough! Both of you, grab your things, we're going to Rootcore!"

"Where?" asked Gary, more confused than ever.

"Just grab your things, and move on!"

"But what will happen with the Shake it Up crew?" Tinka asked.

"They can take care of themselves, now let's move!"

Meanwhile, on their way to Briarwood, Madison and Xander had stopped to buy some food. Suddenly Madison's new phone, started ringing.

"Hello?" she said.

"Did you find a cure for Cece's insomnia problems?" It was Flynn-

"No, we haven't reached Briarwood yet" Madison said.

"But-" Flynn said, but Madison interrupted him.

"Flynn, I promise that you'll be the first to know when we find a cure" Madison said, trying to keep her cool.

"Ok, bye Maddie, and don't listen to anymore Romeo and Juliet related songs" Flynn said in a bossy voice.

Madison just laughed. "I'll try not to, bye Flynn"

After several minutes, Xander came out of the store but he wasn't alone, he was with a girl. Madison went to him to make him hurry up, thinking this was just some random girl he had started to flirt with. But as she got closer, she could see the girl better. It was Claire, and she looked devastated, about to cry.

"Claire?" Madison asked confused.

"Maddie" she said, her voice cracking up. "I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"What happened?" Xander asked. Claire didn't say anything. Instead, she just handed them something, and she started to cry.

And they could see perfectly why. Claire had given them Daggeron's morpher and the lamp where he kept Jenji.

"I founded them in the forest" Claire managed to say. "But I couldn't find him, and when I looked into the crystal ball I didn't found anything. I fear something bad happened to him"

Madison and Xander looked at the morpher and the lamp. Then stared at each other, thinking the worst.

**That's it for today! Don't worry! Daggeron it's not dead. I couldn't kill him. He's one of my favorites after all. But you'll soon see why he left his things behind. So that's it. Bye! (see? I didn't use my catchphrase this time!) =) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey people! (I'm starting to get on your nerves, I bet). Anyway, finally! Another update, yay! **

**Sorry for the wait, it's just that I'm in high school now. First two weeks: horrible, because I didn't have any friends, but now I'm making some, so it's not so horrible anymore. But still, I'll make my time to update. Maybe while I'm doing homework or something. **

**And I finally decided which crossover to do next: Kingdom Hearts and Power Rangers RPM! I'll write the first chapter once I'm done with this, so if you could please read it and review it? Pleasee? **

**Once again, I don't own anything. =) Happy reading! **

"So this is Rootcore?" Tinka asked as soon as they arrived. The forest didn't look like much, just some trees, here and there. But there was a magical aura that hadn't been since the last time they fought the Rangers.

"Yeah, I mean it's cool and all but it's all forest-y" Flynn said. The Master was forced to take him in since they reached Chicago.

"You really want us to stay here? In a place with no Wi-Fi?" Gary asked.

The Master groaned. "Wi-Fi is not all in life! You can live some time without internet!" he said.

"Master?" Flynn said, interrupting the conversation. "Where is the entrance to the Underworld?"

"We just have to say a spell, and Tinka will say it" the Master answered. "After what happened to the green ranger, I can't risk Gary saying another spell"

"You are mean to me, Master" Gary said. "You really believe I can't make one spell right?"

"Yes" was everything the Master said. After that, Tinka started to recite a spell, a purple circle appeared and the Master, Tinka, Gary and Flynn descended to the Underworld.

After seeing the Underworld, Gary decided he couldn't live some time without Wi-Fi. It was pretty much destroyed, the same way it was left after the last battle with the previous rangers.

The Master was about to give instructions to his followers, when he saw a mysterious shadow at the end of the almost-destroyed-stone-hall.

"Tinka, Flynn, Gary" the Master called.

"Yes Master?" Flynn asked, in his sweet 8-year-old voice.

"There's a shadow there, bring it to me" the Master said.

"Hey, you're not Peter Pan, you can't lose your shadow" Gary said, and Tinka (surprise, surprise) hit him in the head.

"Go get that dude now!" the Master yelled. While Gary, Flynn and Tinka ran off, the Master's eyes widened. "Wow, I'm spending too much time with these guys"

They ran all over the Underworld, looking for someone suspicious to appear. Finally, after around 15 minutes of running, Flynn stumbled upon someone who wasn't the Master, Gary or Tinka.

"Master!" Flynn said. "I found the suspicious figure!" He was grabbing someone, holding his hands in his back.

"Unbelievable!" Gary said. "How come he could do it faster than I did?"

"Because he's smarter than you are!" Tinka yelled.

The mysterious figure was wearing a mask, and he was struggling to be free, since Flynn was stronger with his Imperius costume on.

"You" the Master said, confusing Gary, Flynn and Tinka. "I knew you would come here" And he took off the mask…

Meanwhile, Claire stuck with Madison and Xander for the rest of the way. They were only a couple of hours away, and the sun was about to come out, so Claire was asleep. Madison was about to fall asleep when Xander spoke.

"You really think that Daggeron could have…?"

"Don't ever bring that up again! He can't die, he can't!" Madison said. Xander made a mental note never to bring the subject again.

"Ok, I get it, he's alive somewhere" Xander said. "Anyway, we got to tell Vida and Chip"

"No way" Madison said. "If I'm saddened, imagine Vida" Then she looked at Xander through the mirror. "Imagine Chip" she said.

"I'll tell them anyway" Xander said. He took his new phone and called to Chip phone, which really didn't matter if it was the morpher or the new one, since he knew he and Gunter would be together.

Chip and Vida were sleeping in the bus when Chip's phone rang. Since Gary's and Tinka's mysterious disappearance, the crew decided to continue without them, only this time, they didn't know where they were going.

"Hello?" Chip answered groggily as he woke up. Vida stood up right next to him and Cece appeared from behind them.

"You were sleeping against him again weren't you?" Cece asked Vida as both went to the back side of the bus to let Chip talk peacefully.

"I was never sleeping against him" Vida defended herself.

"Yes you were" Cece said. "I was seeing you when I wasn't planning on pulling a prank on Deuce or…." She was interrupted when the driver told everyone to go outside to go to the bathroom and buy something for the rest of the day. Only Chip, Vida and Cece stayed in the bus.

Vida and Cece continued to argue, and they were interrupted by Chip. "Vida…"

"What's up?" she said. Cece noticed that Chip was in a shock or something.

"Daggeron disappeared" Chip said shocked.

"What?" Vida said. Cece was just starting to remember who Daggeron was. Apparently, he promised Chip to make him a knight, and that only made Gunter more embarrassed to be under Chip's command.

Suddenly, Deuce and Ty appeared. "Hey guys" Deuce asked. "Aren't you going to the restroom?" He stopped when he noticed that Chip and Vida were about to cry.

"What happened?" Ty asked.

Cece went to where they were and explained everything to them. When she was done, the Sun came out, so she collapsed to the floor and Ty turned into a ferret.

Chip and Vida didn't speak for the rest of the day, they were just sitting. Usually, Rocky would tease them on how close they were, but she knew now that this was not the time.

"So where are we heading?" Rocky asked the driver shortly after noon.

"I don't know" he said. "But get this Blue Mystic Ranger; I doubt you and your friends will ever see Chicago or Briarwood again"

And Rocky took out her morpher…

**And that's it! Sorry for the angsty chapter, but I still have some problems with the whole Daggeron thing so until I can rethink all of it, here you have! And remember to go and check out my RPM and Kingdom Hearts crossover. (Of course if you like both) Then I'll decide what to write next. Happy day! (ok, I'll stop that) **

**One more thing: what do you think it would be better? To give Daggeron a successor, even though I can barely think of someone, or give Claire her gatekeeper powers again? Just wondering. =) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I'll blame high school for that. =) **

**Anyway, the story will have some chapters and then it will end. I know I always say that, but what happens in this chapter will be the start of the end! Ok, so would you like a sequel or something? Because I'm making some other stories in my head, and I would like to post them. **

**Anyway, enjoy the story. Peace out, suckers! (goes out Chad Dylan Cooper style) =) **

"Who is he Master?" Flynn asked after he, Tinka and Gary had tied him up.

"He is Daggeron" the Master said. "A friend of the previous rangers"

"How come you're alive?" Daggeron asked. "We destroyed you!"

"Yes" the Master started. "But I survived, and now I'll have my revenge"

"And by revenge, he means turning the Rangers into something through the night and let them enchanted through the day, just like with the Swan Lake" Tinka explained while polishing her nails. Although she was having some trouble with that. After all, polishing your nails in a semi-destroyed Underworld is not easy when rocks are falling.

"These are your followers?" Daggeron asked unbelievably.

"Welcome to my world" the Master said. "Anyway, soon you and all the Rangers will be destroyed and the world will be mine"

"Hey!" Tinka and Flynn said at the same time. "You said you wouldn't destroy them"

"Villains that don't want to destroy the enemy?" Daggeron asked. Even though he knew the Rangers had to destroy them, he couldn't help but glare at them. They were unlike any other followers the Master has had in the past.

"Shut up, guys!" the Master said. "He can't know anything!"

"Know what?" Daggeron asked.

"None of your business" the Master said. "Now, how can we kill you?"

"Can I throw him out of the window?" Flynn asked excitedly.

"No" the Master said. "I actually have some plans for him"

Meanwhile, on the bus, Rocky took out her morpher. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" she yelled, and morphed. The others watched as the bus driver turned into a monster as well as most of the passengers on the bus.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" everyone else yelled. And started to fight.

"How could this happen?" Rocky asked.

"We changed the buses, duh!" the bus driver said.

"But how?" Chip asked.

The bus driver seemed to notice him and Vida fighting. "You lovebirds are not supposed to be here!"

"Shut up!" Chip and Vida said at the same time. And they charged at the monster. How the bus had stopped, no one exactly knew.

The monster shot some lightning similar to that of Chip and Gunter, and made a hole on top. With a magical rope, he grabbed Chip and Vida and threw them out. Then, he shot some lightning and they vanished.

"Chip!" Deuce yelled. "Vida!"

Gunter charged at the monster. "What did you do to them?" he said.

"I sent them to a better place" the monster said. "And no, I didn't kill them if that's what you think"

"Well, where are they?" Deuce demanded.

"Who cares? You'll be going to a better place too" the monster answered. With the magic rope he used to get Chip and Vida out of the bus, he tied Deuce, Rocky and Gunter to a seat, he tied Cece to another, and locked Ty in the bathroom.

"Next stop: the Underworld" and he drove like a madman.

When she woke up, Vida was in a very, very, very humid cave.

"Glad you finally woke up" a voice said behind her. She turned, only to find Chip.

"Hey, don't scare me like that!" she said, but then hugged him. Chip couldn't figure if it was relief to see him alive, or if she was scared, because he was already scared.

"So are you together already?" a voice suddenly said.

"Xander, stop saying such nonsense" Vida said, releasing Chip. Then, she and Chip realized that the voice was truly Xander.

"Xander!" both of them said. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know" he said. "Maddie, Claire and I were on our way to Briarwood and poof! We appeared here"

"Guys!" Claire said. "Look who I found!"

"Yeah, good to see you too Claire" Vida said sarcastically.

"Good to see you guys!" Claire said happily. "But I'm not talking about you!"

Claire took them deeper into the cave. On the middle of the way, they noticed that Madison was asleep, so they walked in quietly, to avoid waking her up. Then, they saw three figures in the distance.

"Hey guys!" one of them said. "It's been a while"

Chip, Vida and Xander stared in awe. "Nick? Is that you?"

**That's it for today! So what do you think? Please review guys! And I'm sorry I took a while in this. But, you know, that's high school life. =/ **

**Happy day! =) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey people!Sorry I haven't been able to update, I'll just blame high school for that. **

**Anyway, I don't have any more things to say, only that I'm watching Shake It Up! It's one of my favorite episodes, the one where Rocky forces Cece and Ty to participate on the talent show to beat Candy. =) That and the pageant episode are my favorites. **

**Now with the story. I don't own anything. **

"Reunited with Nick, Udonna and Leanbow for 10 minutes, and now we're kidnapped" Xander said irritably.

Long story short: Nick appeared at the end of the road, blab la bla. But when they were hugging and so, they were captured by the Master, Tinka, Gary and Flynn.

And another thing: let's just say that things couldn't get worse: Gary turned them in and now they knew who were the Master's followers.

"I can't believe that you betrayed your own brother" Chip said to Tinka.

"I can't believe that Gunter is a Power Ranger" Tinka said thoughtfully.

"I can't believe you're still alive" Leanbow said, trying to get out of the chains he was trapped in.

"I can't believe people believe I'm dead" Gary said, relieved to finally talk in his own voice. "I mean, I'm too handsome to be dead"

Nick looked back and forth from the Master and Gary. "I think you're too stupid to be alive"

"I couldn't agree more" Vida said.

Suddenly, chains were heard from the background. Everyone guessed it was already past midnight, because Cece and Ty were walking. They were tied with chains, followed by Rocky, Gunter and Deuce.

"Hey Tinka!" Gunter said happily as he walked in.

"Hey Gunter!" she responded as happy.

Madison looked dumbfounded. "She betrayed you Gunter!"

"It's no sense talking to those two" Cece said. "We've already tried"

Flynn stood up. "Alright, now I want to ask something: is this a reality show, or was I really fighting with a fan?"

"Really?" Madison asked, looking at the Master. "You made these kids believe this was a reality show?"

The Master looked at the floor, focusing on his sword. "Yeah, more or less"

"Ok, now that explains everything" Nick said, still struggling with his chains.

Cece just ignored it. "Really, who fights with a fan nowadays?"

"Forget the fan, Ok?" Ty said. "Anyone of you knows how to revert the curses in me and Cece?"

"I know" Udonna said. "But the little kid has our wands"

"I'm not a little kid" Flynn said. "And I don't have your wands, Tinka does"

"No I don't" Tinka said. "I gave them to Gary"

"And I destroyed them just like the Master said" Gary said.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror. "You did what?" Claire said. Everyone started to yell and complain at Gary.

"I'll be a vampire for the rest of my life!" Cece said.

"We'll never get out of here!" Xander said.

"I don't fight with a fan!" Flynn said. "It was just an accessory of the costume!"

"I was going to use the wands to destroy the world!" the Master said. "Now, we'll all be stuck in here forever!"

"Don't worry, I have a back-up plan" Daggeron said. "I have someone that will probably come here, but probably not"

After an awkward silence, Flynn whistled. "So I guess this is a truce?"

"Truce" everyone agreed.

**So that's it for today! I was going to write more, but I have to study for an exam. So I guess I'll just leave. Bye, bye and happy day! **

**Ps. Shake It Up is now over, now I'm watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but it's almost over too =)**

**Pss. Also, could you read my Austin and Ally story (if you want, of course) and tell me if it has a future or not. I really want to finish it, but I don't know how. =) **

**Alright, that's it. Bye! =) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey people! Sorry for the long wait! It's just that I got so into Christmas that I forgot (actually, I couldn't turn on the computer since my cousins were visiting) but I finally managed to write something! **

**And it's finally the moment we've been waiting for: the conclusion of the story! =) And don't forget to review. Sorry if the quality of the writing is not good. I'm just an amateur. If I write, they could be scripts, but not a novel. =/ **

**Anyway, happy reading and (for the last time :C ) I don't own Power Rangers or Shake It Up! **

**Ps. In my stupid attempt on making an epilogue, you'll see what crossover I might make next, but just so you know, it won't have anything to do with Mystic Force or Shake It Up. **

After several days of living with whatever nature (or the Underworld) had, the Master, his now ex-followers and the Rangers were starting to get irritable. They wanted Daggeron's successor to come and rescue them, but unfortunately, they were dying of hunger.

Xander actually had the idea of starting a community in the Underworld. Everyone said it was a bad idea, since that meant that they had to reproduce aka have kids with whoever they could find. Chip even said that the world might have ended with the enemies of other Power Rangers. The others said it was quite unlikely.

"This is it" Flynn said. "I give up, we'll die here, with no Internet"

"Seriously you humans can't live without Internet?" the Master said.

"Forget the Internet" Gary said. "What about the show? You think they might have replaced us already?"

"Forget about Gary" Tinka said. "What about Gunter and I? Although our talent, that they cannot replace"

"Oh, yeah" Cece said. The effect of her and Ty's changes was slowing day by day, meaning it had been only one of Gary's multiple mistakes. "Rocky and I easily over shadow you"

"Can you please stop fighting?" Nick said. "We are on our deathbed, and you want to see who's better?" Cece and Tinka looked at him with an expression that said 'Duh!'

"I can't believe it" Madison said, looking at Nick. "You're giving up, again"

"What do you mean again?" Nick retorted.

"She means in the last battle with the Master when you wanted to give up" Chip said. "And in the state we're in, I don't blame him. I just want some food"

"We all want food" Flynn said. "I want bacon"

"I want my spotlight" Gary, Cece and Tinka said at the same time.

"I can't believe it" Claire said. "You're all supposed to be heroes" She made a brief pause. "Or villains, but you should know this: neither group never gives up, and never group- oh who am I kidding? We'll die here"

Vida looked at her. "Told you"

"Well" Deuce said. "I saw in a movie that when some people are in their deathbeds, they confess to their friends"

"What kind of confessions?" Daggeron asked. Claire looked confused as well.

"Well, like Ty, I shrank your favorite pants the other day" Deuce answered.

Ty looked at Deuce, and everyone swore that they could see fire in his eyes. "What?"

"Now, it's my turn" Gunter said. "Cece, I burned all your make-up when you turned into a vampire"

Cece looked at him the same way Ty had looked at Deuce before. "Alright, I'll try not to kill you, since you'll die in at least two days"

"TInka I read your diary the other day while you were sleeping" Gary said, preparing for some punches in the face.

"How funny, because I destroyed your phone the other night" Tinka answered with a smirk on her face.

But Gary didn't look affected at all. "Not to worry, I'm starting to appreciate the life without Internet"

"And I burned all your pictures" Tinka finished.

"Oh, this is on!" Gary lunged forward to attack TInka but Daggeron and Leanbow held him back. No one noticed that Leanbow and Udonna had been sleeping all the time before the confessions started.

"Now it's my turn" Chip said, turning to Vida uncomfortably. "I have no idea how to say this, but I just hope that you don't kill me"

"Do I smell a love confession here?" Rocky said with a dreamy expression.

"Uh, no" Chip said. "I was going to say that I accidentally broke her computer before leaving Briarwood"

"You did what?" Vida asked, but before she could attack Chip, Flynn spoke.

"Maddie" Flynn said. "I threw away all your love movies!"

"What for?" Madison said. "They're my movies"

"Yeah" Xander said. "But they're driving us crazy"

"Yeah, about that" Madison said. "Xander, I broke your skateboard"

"And you call me a destroyer?" the Master wondered out loud. However, nobody listened, and they kept on confessing each other.

"Rocky" Deuce said. "I burned your romance novel"

"Chip" Nick said. "I burned your toy wand"

"Tinka" Cece said. "I'm still a better dancer than you and Gunter"

"I don't think so" TInka and Gunter said in unison.

"Is this the Underworld?" a new voice said, taking everyone by surprise. They all turned and saw Dina, Deuce's girlfriend, standing over some stairs.

"Dina!" Deuce, Rocky and Cece said at the same time. The three of them went and hugged her.

Daggeron stood up. "I can see that you already know her"

Leanbow looked at little confused. "Wait" Udonna said. "She is your successor?"

"Yeah" Daggeron said. "You actually didn't think that my successor had to be a guy, or did you?"

"No, of course not" Leanbow and Udonna said, but they were still surprised.

Meanwhile, Deuce, Cece and Rocky were interrogating Dina.

"How did you get down here?" Deuce asked her.

"I went down the stairs" Dina explained.

Gunter and Tinka went to them. "Wait a minute" Gunter said. "You mean that those stairs have been there all along?"

"Seems like it" Dina said. "Why? How much time have you been here?"

"Who cares?" Gary said. "Everyone, outside!" Everyone went into the stairs and after what seemed to be an eternity, they finally reached the sunlight"

Cece looked around her as well as Ty. "Ty!" she said. "We haven't changed! We're back to human!"

"As I said" the Master said. "it was Koragg's fault" he looked at Gary, who rolled his eyes.

"Master" Gary said. "You can call me Gary. I don't like the other name"

"Actually" Flynn said. "It suits you better"

"So, are we having the final battle now, or should we eat first?" Chip said.

"I think we should have it now" the Master said. "I'm tired of you guys"

"Alright" Deuce said. He, Rocky, Gunter, Cece and Ty took out their phones, while Dina took out Daggeron's old morpher.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" the 6 of them yelled, then they turned into the Power Rangers.

"Alright Master" Deuce said. "Let's finish this once and for all, because I'm hungry"

"Yeah" the Master said. "Alright" he said, and shot some fire to the Rangers. Gunter took out his bow gun **(A/N that's what it's called, right?)** and shot some thunder at the Master, while Deuce took out his sword and hit him with it. Ty and Dina were both using some of his special attacks while Cece and Rocky combined their powers to create a storm.

"Hey guys!" Flynn said. "Come on! Do the finisher! I'm seriously hungry!"

"Alright!" Cece said. "As long as you don't want bacon, I'm fine!" She pointed her wand at the Master, as the rest of the team, and they started to shoot at the Master several attacks involving their respective elements. After several minutes, the Master didn't react, as if he wasn't affected by them at all, although judging by his weak state, you could see he was affected.

"Take this Rangers!" the Master said, as he shot all the magic back at them. They went back and their helmets disappeared.

"Any of you ever had a fight like this?" Dina asked.

"No" Ty said. "But this is so much more fun"

The six of them got up, and started to ran towards the Master. They hit him with several electric shots and fire, until Cece and Rocky managed to tie him up with some rope nearby.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"We are not sure we can get rid of him" Rocky explained. "So, why don't you take him back to Briarwood and seal him away or something?"

"That's a brilliant idea?" Vida said. "How come we never thought of it?"

"You did it the hard way" Cece said. "Now, are we going for some food or what?"

EPILOGUE… (Or at least my attempt of making one)

After putting the Master inside a trunk, and secure it in the back of Vida's car, Nick, Chip, Madison, Vida, Xander, Daggeron, Udonna, Leanbow and Claire were saying goodbye to the others.

"Guys" Nick started. "Thanks for all of your help"

"You're welcome" Deuce said. "And make sure to give the Master one more hit"

"Or two" Gary said. "Because of him, I nearly got fired"

"Yeah" Xander said. "Are you sure it's not because you're too short?"

"Listen you!" Gary started. While he started to say things to Xander about why he was the best host in TV history, Vida pulled Cece aside to talk.

"Yeah, thanks for everything" Vida said.

"And you" Cece said. "But you still owe me for all the days we were stuck in the Underworld" She pouted. "I almost though my hair would lose its flip!"

Vida rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah right" then she inspected in case there was anyone nearby. "And about the date you mentioned in the bus-"

Cece screamed. "Are you and Chip together now?"

"No" Vida said. "But he did say he wanted to tell me something-"

"Yeah" Cece said. "I was starting to believe I would have to use my Cupid skills"

Rocky appeared from behind. "And by Cupid skills, she means 'love ruin' skills"

Cece looked undignified. "Hello? Because of me, Deuce and Dina are together"

"Only because I suggested Dina!" Rocky said.

"Girls!" Vida said, and they both shut up. "Just, remember to visit by someday"

"We will" Rocky said. The three of them hugged and went with the others.

After the Rangers had left with the Master, Gary, Gunter, Tinka, Cece and Rocky went to the Shake It Up, Chicago set to explain what had happened. They made up a story about monkeys but at least they didn't lose their job.

What happened next, I'll leave it to your imaginations… except for this:

The next day, on the set, Gary had a great announcement for everyone.

"Attention" Gary said. "There's a special guest coming to the show tomorrow"

"Let me guess" Gunter said. "Austin Moon?"

Gary looked at him. "Stop reading my e-mails" Upon this, many of the girls present screamed.

"I can't believe Austin Moon is going to be in the show!" Rocky said.

"I know!" Cece said. "And there is nothing that will ruin this!"

"Guys!" the DJ suddenly said. "You got to hear the radio!" HE turned it on the news station, but it was bad news.

"… reported that the Venjix virus had already infected 37% of all the world's computer systems, but it's not over, not yet" In that instant, the set trembled, as if they were in the middle of an earthquake, though they knew it was some bombs. "If you hear my voice, please go to the dome city of Corinth: is the only place we can be safe, but you have to make it into the city walls before the defense shield is activated, please, hurry!" and the transmission ended.

The set was still crumbling, and several people were running in circles screaming, even Gary.

"This is bad!" Cece said. "If the set is destroyed, I won't have my spotlight dance!"

Rocky glared at her. "You won't have the spotlight dance if you're dead!"

"Alright everyone!" Gary said. "Just stay calm and everything will be ok" A bomb came from the sky and fell in the middle of the dance floor.

"Ok, who am I kidding?" Gary said. "Last one to get to Corinth gets fired!"

**And that's it! I know it's not the epic ending I wanted, but I didn't want to repeat what happened in the Mystic Force finale, and since I saw in Gekiranger that they sealed the bad guy I thought to myself 'Why not?' **

**So I'll see if I can actually make the Austin and Ally and RPM crossover, since I really want to. I already have other stories without finishing, but I think that this could be awesome! **

**Thanks to all the people who read the story! And thanks for the reviews! Now, if you could please review this last chapter, I would appreciate it. =) **

**Bye! See you in my other stories! And have a happy 2013! =) **


End file.
